


The Kitten's Alpha

by Mablatz_destiel76



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Lance, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Keiths a good bro, Knotting, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, Prime alpha shiro, Prime omega lance, Top Shiro (Voltron), beta pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mablatz_destiel76/pseuds/Mablatz_destiel76
Summary: Lance has his secrets, and he's holding on to them with everything he has. But after Pidge reveals that she is in fact not a boy, her words ring through his head. Can he continue on as he is, or will his secrets come out? How will the other respond if they learn the truth?
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 189





	1. Conceal don't feel

Lance was a fool. He hadn’t lied to the team per say, but he didn’t tell them the truth either. There were several things they didn’t know about him, and he was really starting to hope the never did. He was sitting at his station, thinking back to Pidge’s confession a few weeks back. “So there’s no lies between us anymore” kept ringing in his head. As far as everyone knew, Shiro and Keith were alphas, Hunk and Pidge were betas along with Lance, or so they thought. Lance had thankfully started using a suppresser cuff before he joined the garrison, hiding his scent, and keeping his heats at bay. Now that they’re out in space, he has about another month before he needs to refill his cuff, hoping he’d be able to sneak into the med bay to replicate the serum before someone finds out.

His first attempt started after they freed the Balmerans, sneaking in while Pidge and Hunk messed around in her Lab and Shiro and Keith were busy training. Lance quickly took the empty vial and started pulling up the med equipment by the pods, formulating the recipe as Lance nervously bounced, wanting to get in and out before someone caught him. Before the machine could start processing, Corran’s voice came over the intercom, scaring him shitless, to watch Sendak’s memories extraction. He cursed running out of the room, forgetting the vial in the machine.

By the time everyone else decided to leave while Shiro watched over Sendak, it took everything in him not to nuzzle the alpha, his pack Alpha, to ease his concerns. Instead Corran pulled him back to the med bay to clean the healing pods, Lance was gripping at having to clean pods that should have a self-cleaning function. Corran turned around laughing at the idea, revealing the vial still in the machine behind him. Lance jerked, trying not to panic as he stared the machine down, only to be locked into the healing pod he was trying to clean, thankful when he came to that Corran hadn’t noticed it yet.

After they had finished debugging the castle, Alfor’s AI having finally been shut down. Allura had gone back to bed, escaping from the others, ashamed at putting them all in danger. The others all looked around confused, having met their own issues. Lance fought with his inner omega, the need to throw his pack into the common room and cuddle each one, scent marking them with calming pheromones, but that would involve telling them and removing his suppresser, they could figure it out on their own. He sat down on the couch, heart hurting as he watched them trying and failing to comfort each other. That’s when he heard it, Hunk, his best friend. “Guys, we really suck at this.” Lance knew what he meant, they needed a pack omega, but would they treat him the same if he came out? Would he still be able to pilot Blue? He shook his head, excusing himself back to his room, ignoring the anguished cries of his omega begging to help his pack.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The second attempt, the one that almost killed him, he thinks, still upset with being so reckless, was while Shiro was in his healing pod after Haggar’s attack on Zarkon’s ship. Lance had snuck in after Allura sent them all away, giving Shiro the time he needed to heal. Lance had finally gotten the formula in the system, the machine ready to dispense when he heard the telltale sign of a healing pod opening, quickly turning around, wide eyed as Shiro steps out groggy, moving towards him.

“’ance? That woo?” He slurred, still under the lull of the crypods sleep setting, smiling at him all loopy like. “Dis a ‘ream? Wour so ute, so drave and ‘ndsome.” He sputtered out, coming over and wrapping his arms around the omega, nuzzling his scent glands. Lance panicked, pushing him back in the pod, watching as it shut up the alpha, distress on his face before putting him back under. He ran back to his room, pressed against the back of his door, panting at that scene. Did Shiro just call him “cute, brave and handsome?” He had attempted to scent him, his inner omega preening at the feeling of his alpha nuzzling his scent glands. Wait, his? When did he start referring to Shiro as his alpha? Lance smacked his head against the door, feeling some mental prodding from Blue.

“Oh no, don’t you start turning on me too. You’re supposed to be on my side girl.” Lance groaned, trying to keep himself together, feeling all his emotions starting to bubble up. Blue pulling him, calling him to her hangar, Lance answered, leaving his room after a moment and a deep breath. He walked down to her hangar, the Lion laying down, eyes glowing as he entered, purring in his mind. Lance purred back, feeling like he could be himself with her, the only person here who knew all his secrets. He curled up on her head, rubbing along her metal surface, as he felt her warmth wash over him, her purrs lulling him to a soft sleep.

He awoke a while later, Blue mentally nudging him awake, feeling a pull to the medbay again. He knew what that meant, Shiro was almost awake again. Lance blushed, swatting Blue as she gave him a teasing coo. He could swear he heard her laughing as he ran out of the hangar, stopping in his tracks as he realized what he had forgot to do. After he put Shiro back in the pod, he ran without grabbing his vial, the others might find it and knowing Pidge, figure out what it’s for. He panicked, pushing into a full sprint, his senses sharpening as he ran, the others hadn’t figure out yet that Shiro was awake, so he had time. His skin started to itch, moving faster and faster till he skidded to a stop. His heart almost stopping. Shiro was sitting on one of the steps in front of the pods, head in his hands. He was already awake, and Lance’s vial was gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The others finally show up after Lance alerted them, trying his hardest to breath normally while not blushing when looking at Shiro. He admitted to having a vision while he slept, causing Lance to freeze till he said it was a Gallra who helped him escape. Lance breathed out a sigh of release, starting to listen to the others, a sense of relief that his Alpha was healthy again, and a sense of pride at how strong he was, so big and dominate, mate wort.. Lance froze again, feeling Blue again in the back of his mind, laughing at his train of thought, vowing to get her back somehow.

“Are you okay Lance, you look like you’re over heating?” Shiro asked, concern in his voice as his scent spiked, comforting the omega.

“I uh, yeah, I was working on Blue, didn’t have time to grab a drink. I’ll go take care of myself while you guys figure out where we’re going.” He managed to say before turning to leave, cursing himself, and cursing his traitorous lion for riling him up. He moved into her hangar, grabbing his bottle as he filled it up, looking up at Blue, eyes glowing again, breathing out over him and his drink, chilling him. “Haha, doesn’t make up for earlier ma’am.” He glared, feeling her light amusement through their bond.

“Who’re you talking to? What happened earlier?” Shiro asked, standing in the entrance to Blue’s hangar. A look of amusement on his face.

“Oh Shiro?” Lance jumped, eyes wide, mentally glaring at Blue again as she laughs yet again. “Uh, I was taking to Blue, she’s been extra feisty today.” He admits, knowing he’d give himself away if he lied.

“I’m still amazed at how much you’ve managed to bond with your lion. You’ve surpassed all of us, you should be proud.” Shiro smiled, moving further into the room. “To be honest, I’m a little jealous, Zarkon would have never been able to split you apart from Blue.” Lance gasped, preening at the compliments, a purr coming up through his chest.

“Are you kidding? You and Black are like one entity, the way you controlled him on Arus, it was amazing.” Lance gushed, blushing as he watched Shiro preen at his comments, portraying the look of a proud alpha. “I mean, between that and your strength, I’m a 3 compared to your 10” 

“I can assure you that’s not true Lance, I defiantly think you’re way higher than a 3” Shiro blushes, a scarlet shade backing his nose scar, making Lance’s heart skip a beat. 

“Oh, uh, Thanks, yeah.” Lance turned away, hiding his blush, earning a chuckle from Shiro. 

“I just wanted to check on you. Didn’t want you to pass out on us before you get your water and cool off, though I guess Blue had that one covered.” He smiles before turning to leave. “We’ll be heading to the coordinates Pidge found in my arm soon, I’m going to grab something to eat, did you wanna join me?” He asked.

“I uh, no I don’t know.” He started to say before Blue roared in his head. Alpha is asking you for food, please Alpha. “I mean, yeah, why not.” Lance finally says, not missing the change on Shiro’s face when he changed his answer, sending a wave of pleasure and joy down his spine. He took a breath and followed the older man out of the hangar, throwing a final glare Blue’s way. Shiro slowed down, walking beside him, their arms bumping, sending little jolts down his spine. 

The two walked in silence, Shiro moving to grab the food goo hose before Lance moved behind him, grabbing plates and heading to the kitchen, quickly throwing together an alien nacho, ingredients he helped Hunk find. He moved on auto pilot, placing the plate in front of Shiro with a large smile, providing for his Alpha.

“Thank you, Lance, you didn’t have to make anything.” He said before taking a bite, eyes going wide. “I take it back, I needed this, oh my gods Lance, this is amazing.” He praised, pulling the other boy down beside him, moving to take another bite while sharing with him. 

“I’m glad, makes me happy to please you Alpha.” Lance purrs, nuzzling Shiro’s arm, preening at the praise, taking a bite of his own, happy with himself. A minute later Shiro had his arm wrapped around him, running his hand through his hair while they ate, chuckling at the purrs emitting from the younger man, finding them endearing. 

“Seriously Lance, that was amazing.” Shiro said, massaging his scalp, as he nuzzled against Shiro, preening at the scent of pleased and happy alpha, metal and campfires, two smells that shouldn’t go together but were uniquely Shiro. He wanted him to scent mark him, mixing his omega scents with him, claiming each other. Wanted to remove his cuff, to show him everything. Letting himself go he lifted his head, rubbing his nose against Shiro’s scent gland, getting hit with a wave of want and desire when suddenly his eyes shot open, realizing what he had been doing.

“Oh my god, oh mygod ohmygodohmygodohmygod.” Lance started panicking, pulling away from Shiro. Flinching when Shiro went to touch his cheek.

“Whoa Lance, what’s wrong, you’re okay.” He cooed, trying to calm the other boy, letting out a soft growl from his chest, eyes going wide at the answering chirp, an omegas chirp. He froze just long enough for Lance to get away, running out the door, eyes wide with fear as he fled the room. “Fuck.” Shiro muttered, slumping down in his seat, startled by a knock on the entranceway. 

“Shiro what’s wrong with Lance?” Keith asked, walking into the room. “He ran out of here like he saw a ghost or something.”

“Uh, not sure,” Shiro answered to quickly, shaking out of it, moving to follow after him. 

“Um, Shiro, why does it smell like a courting alpha in here?” Keith asked, suddenly turning red, putting it all together. “Oh my god, are you courting Lance?” 

“I, what? No, we were just eating, he made alien cheese nachos and we were having a good time, and then he nuzzled my scent glands and then, then.” Shiro looked wide eyed at his brother, a look of confusion and concern. 

“Shiro, are you sure? Lance isn’t an omega, why would he make food then nuzzle your glands, betas don’t do that?” and then Shiro was gone, leaving Keith to ponder what the fuck just happened.

Shiro ran down the castle hallway, things suddenly clicking in his head, the weird vial, his weird healing pod vision of scenting Lance, the way he never smells, but doesn’t act like a beta all the time. Lance was on scent blockers; Lance was an omega. He felt the pull in his chest, the desire to make him his. Black made a noise in the back of his mind, the desire to claim and mate suddenly getting stronger. He could smell something coming from the direction he was running, concern on his face as he smelt ocean breeze and cinnamon for the first-time since leaving earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut yet, but I promise its in the next chapter, along with Lance's other secret. How will Shiro respond?


	2. Lay it all bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated, as Lance's body starts to respond with out his suppressors. When Shiro discovers the truth, he admits to some secrets of his own. Will Lance come clean to his Pack Alpha? How will he respond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, the angst ends in this chapter for awhile to make way for some fluffy tooth rotting cliche at the end of the chapter into the next, How ever I promise it'll be back, I love my boys but I can't have them enjoying their happy ending just yet...

Lance got back to his room, slamming against the back of his door again. His leg felt like it was on fire, the cuff no longer working, its vial empty. He threw it across the room screaming, cursing himself. If he would have only thought about it sooner, worked on the suppresser sooner, he wouldn’t be in this mess. He could feel his heat already started to creep up on him. Years of not letting his body take its natural course all catching up with him, all he wanted was to have Shiro, but that would involve acknowledging the truth, all of it. Not just his omega status. Too caught up in his thoughts he missed the hiss of the door opening, Shiro standing there panting, look of determination on his face.

“Why?” He asked, pupils blown wide, face paler than normal. He looked like he had just run through hell to get here.

“Shiro, what the fuck?” Lance jumped, scurrying to the other side of the room, trying to prevent the alpha, his Alpha from smelling him. “What are you doing in my room?” he tried not to stutter.

“Why would you do that? Go out of your way to make us a snack, scent me and cuddle up into me then leave? Lance, I, I” Shiro started to stutter, slamming his hand against the wall. “I want you, have wanted you for a long time. I thought, maybe, you wanted me to?” He asked, searching the omegas face. Lance’s eyes had gone wide, everything crashing down at once.

“I, uh, i.” He stuttered; his brain unable to make words right now at the scene of the alpha trying to hold it together. “I do,” He finally whispered, crumpling in on himself, letting out a sob, a wave of heat running down his body. Shiro bounded across the room to catch him, burying his nose in his hair, kissing him there. 

“Then why, Lance? What are you so scared of?” Shiro asked, pulling out a vial from his pocket. “This? That we’d find out you’re an Omega? From the smell of it a Prime Omega?” Shiro asked, causing Lance to breakdown even more, sobs racking his body. “Lance, you’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met, I wanted to court you as my mate for so long, please talk to me.” He begged, putting his feeling out there to try and open him up. Lance stilled, Shiro wanted to court him? Wanted to mate him?

“You, you did?” He asked, looking up from tear filled eyes, trying to seek the truth from the soulful gray staring back at him.

“The second I met you,” Shiro smiled, slowly lifting his hand to wipe at the tearstains on his face. “You were beautiful, funny, and your ability to handle yourself in battle was amazing, my inner alpha roared out watching you, hell it almost killed me when you got hurt protecting Coran from the crystal explosion.” He admitted, looking lovingly at him. 

“Why?” Lance asked, suddenly so lost. “Why didn’t you court me then?” 

“How could I? You were a beta; I couldn’t risk hurting you. I’m a Prime Alpha, Lance. I can only mate a Prime Omega. I’d risk hurting my mate physically or emotionally otherwise. You know what it means Lance. If I somehow convinced you to say yes, if you agreed to be mine, the alpha may have wanted more, and I couldn’t risk that.” He admitted, tears in him eyes, showing off the cuff on his human arm, similar vial to suppress his Prime scents from being too strong.

“You’re a Prime?” Lance asked in disbelief, watching as he removed the cuff. Suddenly he was hit with another scent, ozone. Lance’s eyes went wide, his own fresh rain scent forcing its way free, mixing with that of the alpha. Scents only mixed for two reasons, to start a fight, conflicting scents always brought aggression, or to signal a compatibility. Rain mixed with ozone quickly became a smothering scent of a hot summer’s thunderstorm, Lance felt lightheaded, clawing at Shiro’s shirt. “You’re a Prime Alpha, my Alpha.” He said, looking up, seeing the grey eyes filled with the same realization.

“My Omega.” Shiro cooed, letting out a roar from his chest, grinning at the chirp from Lance. Lance grabbed him, kissing him hard, teeth clacking together as the two melded together, losing themselves to their mate. Shiro started to move a hand up under his shirt when he felt something move under his hand causing Lance to freeze.

“There’s another reason I never told you Shiro.” He said looking down. He pulled away reluctantly, knowing he might lose everything at this moment. He stripped off his shirt, exposing his beautiful tanned skin, earning a gasp from Shiro before looking up at him with a sad smile, closing his eyes again as his skin started to crawl, a purple fur sprouting up against his skin, ears elongating, soft tuffs of silver fur at their ends. He looked back up expecting to see a look of horror on his crushes face.

Shiro was stunned, Lance was gorgeous, but this, this was something else. His skin was coated in a gorgeous purple fur, blue and black spots decorated his pelt, similar to leopard spots, his ears tufted through his blue hair, soft silver ends that he wanted to pet, his face stayed the same, besides the whiskers that sprouted from his cheeks, but what really got Shiro was the long slender tail wrapped around his body, seeming to tickle his abs with its tip, tufted with more silver fur. His mouth was agape, quickly shutting when he felt droll slip out from behind his lip, swallowing loudly as he continued to stare. 

“I come from a system called Olympia, my planet, Dionysia. We’re where you got your Greek myths, other planets in our system similar to the other deities. My species learned to shapeshift early on, changing to fit out surroundings, but this, this is my natural form.” He said, looking down, too scared to see the look on Shiro’s face.

“Can I?” Shiro asked, shocking him, suddenly in his space again, hand raised. Lance nodded, jumping slightly as he felt fingers run through his hair, playing with the fur on his ears. He turned a darker shade of purple, blushing at the purr that came from his throat, another hand petting down his spin caressing his tail lightly. “Beautiful.” Shiro finally said, leaning down to kiss him again, Lance only took a moment to melt into it, his paw like hands wrapping around Shiro, claws retracted.

“You’re not angry?” He finally asked, when Shiro pulled away to kiss down his neck, lips sucking along his scent glands.

“Of course not. I’m confused still as to why you didn’t tell us, we’re your pack, but I couldn’t be angry with you.” Shiro said, giggling very unalpha like when Lance’s tail possessively wrapped around him, tickling his sides. “It’s taking a lot for me not to pick you up and rip the rest of your clothes off, your preheat is driving me crazy.” He admits, scent marking the omega. 

“Shiro, if you stay, if you share my heat with me, we’ll be bonded even if you don’t mark me. My species are similar to earthen wolves, we mate for life.” He whispers, loving the way the alpha is marking him, desperate for more. “I need you to tell me right now if you’re okay with that or not.”

“Can I still mark you as mine though?” Shiro grinned, “Because I can’t think of anything better than having such a strong beautiful Omega as my mate.” Lance lost it, his eyes narrowing into feline slits, pouncing on Shiro, who caught him in his arms. The two made it to his mattress, Lance, having lost his patience let his claws out, ripping down Shiro’s vest and shirt, letting the shreds fall away from his chiseled chest. The alpha let out a roar at that, knot already throbbing at how sexy the action was, quickly ripping Lances pants off. 

Lance felt like he was dreaming, the roar from his alpha causing him to arch up with a trill, chirping back as he shredded the man’s pants and boxers. Feeling his mouth go dry at the large thick cock that sprang out. He ducked out of his arms, moving down to lap at the head, moaning at the taste of precum already gathered there. With ease he licked along the shaft, slicking it up before taking him in his mouth, moaning along the length in response to Shiro’s roar. He bobbed his head in earnest, not even paying attention to how Shiro was moving, thrusting his hips as he turned them, leveling Lance’s ass with his face, diving in to lap at his slick dripping hole. 

The room was filled with muffled roars and chirps between loud slick slurping sounds. Lance deepthroating his mate while Shiro ate him out, adding three fingers already to his loose entrance. He could feel his heat teetering on a knifes edge, waiting to be tipped over. Shiro must have felt it to, adding a fourth finger as he massaged his prostate, howling into his hole as Lance moaned along his cock, buried deep down his throat. They both lost it at the same time. Shiro sputtering on a fresh wave of slick as Lance spilled over his chest, while Lance hungerly swallowed the cum that was flooding his throat and mouth, thankful he hadn’t let the knot in his mouth. The two finally separated, panting for air as they came down from the high. Shiro moving so Lance’s head was now on his chest. He listened to the alpha’s breath, taking in his scent before he felt the warmth incase his body, no time for rest.

Shiro, yelped as he felt claws digging into his chest, dragging down his skin to leave welts. He gripped his hand in Lance’s fur, pulling him up by the back of his neck, seeing the blissed out look on his face. 

“Heat, please, Alpha.” He begged, baring his neck for him. Shiro felt his vision blur, his rut suddenly taking over as he flipped them again, Lance under him, folded in half with his legs over Shiro’s shoulders. He invaded the omegas mouth with his tongue, swallowing the moan as his cock breached his slick wet hole, chest rumbling at how perfect it felt. Lance’s tail wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper, surprising him at its strength. He complied, snapping his hips harder and faster, swallowing the omegas sweet sounds.

“You’re so good for me baby, such a good omega. My Omega, my kitten.” Shiro repeated over and over, claws digging at his back as he continued to praise his new mate. Lance preened, moaning at being called kitten, a term that should have been insulting sounded so endearing from his Alpha. He bared his neck, begging for his bite, feeling his knot grow as it tugged at his rim, almost locking them in place. With another thrust, Shiro roared out, knot fully swollen. His teeth sunk deep into the omega’s neck, causing him to howl, sinking his own teeth into his Alpha’s scent glands. The two moaning through their orgasms, Lance feeling his stomach bulge with his mate’s seed, pride rushing through his body as he let go of his neck, lapping at the wounds to help them heal. Shiro was still locked inside of him, teeth still buried as he growled out, his rut slowly subsiding.

“Alpha, so good, love you Alpha.” Lance chirped, rubbing his paws soothingly down his back, feeling his hips thrust shallowly where there were still connected, as more ropes of cum continued to fill him. “So full on your knot. You made me look like Im already filled with your cubs.”

“Cubs?” Shiro finally released his neck, licking at his own mark. Voice a deep gravel. 

“Yes, cubs. I’m a leopard remember; I wouldn’t have pups.” Lance giggled, rubbing at his belly as Shiro pulled back, looking at the fruit of his labor. Lance was swollen, stomach distended with the load he filled him with. He felt the warmth pleasure run down his spine at the idea of Lance carrying their cubs. 

“I never even thought I’d have pups one day,” He smiled, kissing Lance swollen lips. “I can’t wait to see you glowing with our cubs.” Lance giggled again, pulling him back down for a kiss. His body felt normal again, content to having finally being knotted by his Alpha, who’s hands were now lightly caressing his stomach. He had never thought he’d be able to feel so loved and happy, in the arms of a man who considered him his.

“Alpha.” Lance cooed out, chirping, a blush on his face when Shiro rumbled in return. 

“Yes, my Omega?” He grinned, kissing along his neck, his scent strong and happy as he pets along Lance spine. Lance just smiled back, scenting him as they laid together, purring as his tail wrapped around his mate. The two curled up together and eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for reading! Those of you that read the first chapter and left comments really forced me to release this sooner then I had planed. Technically I have chapter 3 written but I want to work more on it and 4 because I think its to short to release just yet. Plan will probably to release an update around Tuesday of each week depending on my schedule.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think, and what you think will happen next. It really fuels me to sit down and actually work on this instead of procrastinating.  
> <3


	3. The Lion's rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up in his native form, a large body pressed behind him, could this get any better or is it all the sweet silence before the storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This an early release, but since I decided chapter 4 will be a little shorter I decided to go ahead and do a double release this week.
> 
> Enjoy some Fluff, Learn a little more about Lance's home planet, than the start of Shiro's rut.

Lance woke up feeling out of it. He was in his room, so having shifted to his real form wasn’t abnormal, but there was a heavy weight over him, pinning him to the mattress, and he was really concerned by the wetness between his legs. He went to turn around, a growl freezing him to the spot. He thought for a second, letting out a chirp, earning a soft rumble in return. He wasn’t alone in bed, there was an alpha holding him. The events of last night finally started to return to him. Shiro was the one holding him, his Alpha, they had marked each other last night, two Primes, mated. Holy shit he had a mate.

“I’ve never heard you think so loud.” Shiro rumbled behind him, voice sounding groggy as he propped himself up, leaning over to kiss the omegas cheek. “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”

“Nothing just remembered last night. I’m not used to waking up to a big sexy alpha holding me in his arms.” Lance grinned, finally turning in his arms to give him a proper kiss. “Though I will say, I could get used to it.”

“Good, because I believe we committed for life last night.” Shiro laughed, nuzzling against the mark on his neck. “Shower time?” He asked, pulling back to pick his Omega up.

“Baby, I’ll let you carry me anywhere.” Lance chuckled, wrapping his arms around his Alphas neck, his tail wrapped around his waist, tickling the older man. Shiro laughing at him, trying to swat at the tail tickling him, only making it worse. 

“Do I need to be concerned that I’m about to dunk a cat in water?” He joked getting a glint in his eye as he steps under the faucet head, only turning the cold water, soaking Lance. Shiro yelped as he felt claws dig into his skin, Lance hissing as he crawled to Shiro’s back, pushing the alpha under the cold spray. “Okay, okay, uncle.” He laughed, changing the temperature to a more reasonable level, Lance glaring at him as he got down from his back, smacking him on the ass with his tail. 

“I don’t have a problem with water, asshole, but I do have a problem with Cold water.” Lance gave him a pointed look, moving to grab his skin care routine, lathering up a cloth before rubbing it down Shiro’s chest, moving swiftly across his body before pushing him back under the water stream. Shiro reached out pulling him under to grab the cloth, trying to mimic his action on his mate, wrapping his arms around his waist as he rinsed him off.

“Um, Lance, which bottle is the Shampoo?” Shiro looked at all of the alien bottles along his shelves, trying to pamper his Omega, who just laughed, kissing him. 

“The ones on the left are Shampoo, the right ones are Conditioner.” He grinned, grabbing his favorite smelling one, the one closest to Shiro’s scent and handed it over to him. Shiro’s face as he poured the container out into his hand caused him to laugh.

“Is this, campfire scented?” He asked, trying to place the scent. 

“It’s the closest I could find to your scent.” Lance said shyly, burying his face into the Alpha’s neck. “It used to be my favorite shampoo.”

“Used to be?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow as he started to lather it on his Omega’s head.

“Well, it doesn’t really compare to the real thing.” He admits, purring as Shiro’s fingers massage his scalp, chuckling at the confession.

“I guess not.” He laughed, pulling them both back under the spray. He let Lance chose what conditioner to use, humming as the pads on his paws massaged his scalp. They rinsed off again before turning the water off. “Never did think this part through.” He said, suddenly staring at the towel Lance handed him, the omega giving him a weird look. “You, uh, you shredded my clothes remember?” He blushed, Lance looked ashamed, forgetting about it.

“I uh may have a pair of baggy sweats you can wear to go back to your room?” Lance offered, realizing they’re both still living separately. 

“That’d be great. Guess we should figure out if there are any larger rooms in the castle, it’d be hard for either of us to move all of our stuff into either room as is.” Shiro said, easing the omega’s mind before he could even voice his concern. “Though we should also get more clothes if we’re going to be shredding and ripping them off each other.” 

Lance tried to clamp down on his embarrassment, moving to grab his own clothes, finding the sweats and handing them over to the older man, trying not to squeak as he came up right behind him. Shiro chuckled again, music to his ears as he grabbed the clothing from him, leaning over for a quick kiss. He waited for Lance to get dressed, cleaning up the shredded material, tucking his suppressor cuff and the vial in the pockets, before making a move to leave for his own room. 

“Did you want to come with me, maybe walk together to breakfast?” Lance thought for a second looking down at himself. He was still in his natural state, tail swishing behind him as he looked up into his Alpha’s loving eyes. He nodded, taking the offered hand as he leant up for a kiss. He waited, thinking he’d open the door, looking up confused when they continued to just stand there. “Um, are you not going to change back? I didn’t think you’d want to tell the others everything all at once,” 

“Should I? I figured I’d just rip the band aid off, I can change back, hold on.” Lance said moving before Shiro grabbed his wrist again.

“It’s your choice, I’ll be beside you no matter what, I just didn’t want to force you.” He said, holding his chin, leaning in for another kiss. Lance purred, bouncing on the balls of his paws, making the choice to just do it, hitting the button to open the door, committing to it.

They made the short walk to Shiro’s room without running into anyone, Lance pawing around to look at the view things Shiro had collected, gifts from planets they’d saved, a picture of him and Keith before Kerberos, and a photo of the whole team, they had just gotten back from a small shopping trip and Lance had decided to jump on Keith’s back, just for fun. Shiro was looking over at the two with an expression Lance could never place.

“I think that was the moment I first realized I loved you.” Shiro spoke, now fully dressed as Lance whipped around. “You and Keith were finally starting to get along and then you pounced, knocking him off balanced and then ran, letting him chase after you into the arena to train, this big talk about being faster. It was so endearing to see you, the man I was falling in love with, getting along with someone who I watched over as a brother.” Shiro said, grabbing the photo, laying it on a higher shelf, a heavy blush dusting the surface of his cheeks. “Guess we’ll need to take one of just us,” He grinned, grabbing another photo block, holding it out to take a selfie of the two. Lance stared up at him lovingly as he smiled, not registering that the flash went off until a few ticks later. 

“I wasn’t even looking, what happened to say cheese?” he smacked him with his tail, moving to look at the photo. He had a sappy grin on his face, looking up at his Alpha who was making a cheesy bunny ears sign between his cat ears, a stupid grin on his face. Lance could admit, it summed up his feelings pretty well, he loved that man. His face darkened as he realized he was the one being watched now. 

“We’ll have Pidge take one of us later, but I’m defiantly keeping this one.” Shiro grinned, taking his hand again as he opened the door, moving to meet the others for breakfast. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

As luck would have it, they were the last to make it to breakfast, the others already tucked into their servings of food goo, needing to go shopping again. Lance felt his heart speed up as they got closer, holding on to Shiro tighter who let out a soft rumble, reassuring his mate. By the time they got to the doorway the others had all stopped, turning to look at them, a mix of shock and confusion on their faces. 

“Uh, what is wrong with Lance?” Keith was the first to break the silence, earning a growl from Shiro as Lance’s ear flattened to his head in shame. 

“Nothing is wrong with him.” Shiro responded, holding him closer, his Alpha voice coming out, causing Keith to shrink into his chair.

“Okay, then how about this, what is going on? Why does it smell like mated omega, and why is Lance a cat?” Pidge asked, trying not to upset the Alpha.

“Oh my gods, Lance, did you run out of suppressors?” Hunk suddenly asked, all heads turning on him. The poor guy going read as all the eyes staring him down went wide.

“You knew?” Shiro and Lance asked together, confused.

“I figured it out on our first night rooming together at the garrison, Lance had just refilled his suppressor cuff. When everyone thought he was a beta and he didn’t correct him I figured there was a reason, so I respected his privacy.” Hunk said embarrassed, turning a deeper shade of scarlet.

“Uh, yeah, I ran out yesterday, I’ve been trying to make more, but things kept interrupting me.” Lance said scratching the back of his neck, his tail wrapping around Shiro nervously 

“Wait, you made them?” Pidge questioned, “No offense Lance, I didn’t pin you as someone who knew biological chemistry?”

“Uh, yeah, about that.” Lance looked up at Shiro, sighing, moving to sit down as his Alpha pulled out a chair for him before sitting down beside him. “I haven’t been really open with you guys. My suppressors helped me live that lie for so long that no one knew even when we were doing the mind meld with our lion and each other. I created the formula for it before I came to earth.” He admitted, earning a slight glance from Shiro. “I’m from a planet called Dionysia in the Olympia system. Our ancestors were the reasons for the Greek myths. Once I landed on earth Mama and Abuela found me in the fields, at the time just a cub. They took me in, accepted me, I took their last name and blended in with their families. They raised me, taught me so much more about the world, but when I presented as a Prime Omega, I knew I could never tell anyone. Primes are so rare on Earth, how was I supposed to find an Alpha mate? So, I joined the garrison, using the suppressor to hide my scent and secondary gender, posing as a beta. The rest led us to here.” Lance admitted, thankful that Shiro was still holding his hand, tail wrapped around them both.

“So, this is why you ran out last night? You finally started to court him as his suppressors died?” Keith asked, looking at Shiro, suddenly noticing the mark on his neck, eyes snapping to the mark on Lance’s neck, mistaking it for the designs in his fur at first. “Wait.” Suddenly putting all of the pieces together. “You’re both Primes? You matted?” 

“Yeah,” Shiro admitted, his scar standing out on the red of his blush. “I ran after him, I had a weird vision of trying to scent him when I was in the healing pod, then our little flirting over nachos, it all started to click in my head. After I caught up to him, and we confessed to each other, his heat hit and then, yeah, you know what happened from there.” Lance laughed, nuzzling his arm. 

“So, Lance is a Prime Omega cat, leopard alien, Shiro is a Prime Alpha and they’re mates now, are we missing anything else?” Allura asked, amused by the paladins weird second gender drama. 

“Well I guess we have a pack Omega now.” Keith chuckled, giving Lance a grin before moving to start eating, the others chiming in agreement before doing the same. Shiro kissed his cheek, and suddenly it felt like everything was going to be okay.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Allura had been nice enough to show the boys one of the couple’s suites, the two quickly moving their things into the new room, Shiro having already started to decorate with his trinkets, the new photo of the two already on the wall. Lance just grinned as he set to crafting their nest, using the shredded clothing from the night before to intertwine their scents, the room already starting to be filled with their combined thunderstorm scent. He couldn’t help his body’s reaction, his tail gently swishing any which way.

“Mmm, looks like my pretty kitty is happy.” Shiro grinned, stepping up behind the younger boy, his hands coming to rest on his hips.

“What gave me away?” Lance giggled, leaning back into the warmth of his alpha’s chest. His scent spiking as his heat still lingered.

“Oh, I don’t know, the soft pleasant purrs, the flick of your tail, the way your scent keeps spiking of pleased omega.” Shiro teases, nuzzling his nose in the thick blue locks on the omega’s head, his ears tickling him as they twitch. 

“You know what this nest is missing?” He asked, looking over his shoulder with a devilish grin. 

“What’s that, my love?” Shiro asked, a small rumble growing in his chest already knowing the answer. 

“Two more sets of clothes and a really sexy, naked Prime Alpha.” Lance turned in his arms, jumping up to wrap around him. Shiro chuckled, letting lose his rumble, heat flaring down his spine at Lance’s answering chirp. 

“Then I guess we should take these clothes off so you can finish your nest.” Shiro’s voice dropped an octave, pulling the zipper of his vest down as Lance pushed it off his shoulders. Shiro sat his omega down, growling when he went to put his arms around him again. “Stripe for me kitten.” Lance lets out a high-pitched chirp, grabbing the vest off of the ground as he jumped into the nest, his clothes quickly shredded to get them off. Shiro rumbled after him, ripping a seam as he pulled off his undershirt, wasting no time as he undid his pants, stepping right out of them ready to pounce on his kitten. 

“Shiro!” Lance squealed, distracted from his weaving as the alpha picked him up, twirling him around. His eyes were blown, the black eclipsing the stormy gray Lance had come to love, gasping as he noticed the shift in the air around them. Shiro’s Prime scent was spiking, ozone hanging heavy in the room. “Are you going into rut?” He asked, feeling his chest filling with butterflies. Prime Alphas were incredibly fertile and were known to have a lot of children with other omegas if they weren’t mated to a Prime Omega, dual Prime couples were normally referred to as “royal families” on earth, rare couples who ended up producing large families, often with multi pup litters.

“Maybe.” Shiro growled, the last little ring of gray turning almost silver in the light, Lance’s own sapphire eyes blowing out in response.

“Alpha, please.” Lance begged out, a sudden need burning inside him, his heat rearing back with a vengeance. 

“Lance, I know we’re mated, I know it’s for life, but if we don’t stop now, I can’t promise I’ll be able to till my rut’s over.” Shiro growled through gritted teeth. “If you share my rut, with you in heat, you’ll be hanging off my knot all night. There’s no way you won’t end up with a litter of my cubs inside of you kitten.”

“Shiro, if you don’t shut up and knot me I swear to the gods, I’ll tie you up myself and use you till I’m happily filled with your cubs.” Lance growled back, sharp incisors glistening in the light, the need heavy in his gut. Shiro felt his resolve snap as the words left his mates lips, Lance wanted him, wanted his cubs. The roar that ripped from his lips was carnal, inhaling the scent of a heavy rain as it mixed with his own scent again, a perfect storm, hurricane level waves rolled over them both as the fell to the mattress, all thoughts of perfecting their nest gone as they lost themselves.

Lance was letting out tiny caws, slick pouring out of him as Shiro attacked his neck. His leg was yanked up and over his shoulder, knee catching on the jut of bone as Shiro pressed in, sending the two into a furry of white-hot lust.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“Can we all agree that this is was the worst idea?” Pidge asked, hands clamped over her ears as the three paladins ran from the family wing that the couple had moved to.

“La la la la la la, I still can’t hear anything.” Hunk screamed, eyes scrunched shut as he held onto Pidge’s wrist, having started to turn into the couple’s room, their door open as they settled in. He got a full eyeful of the two naked men as the fell down into the nest, watched as they roared together. He was scarred for life as they ran from the haunting sounds that rang down the hallway. 

“I’m kicking both of their asses when they come out, and then I’m pouring bleach in my ears.” Keith said, sounding choppy as he tried to forget the scene they had witnessed. Not stopping till they got far enough from the lust ridden sounds that seemed to only follow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said, next chapter is a bit shorter, but I think it'll eb a good change of pace from the fluffy goodness that I normally like. I'm not used to writing angst but I quite enjoyed writing it so I hope you all look forward to it on Tuesday. 
> 
> As always please please please let me know what you think! Love hearing from you guys!


	4. Eye of the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy the last tails of their shared heat/rut. But the calm before the storm can only last for so long, what's in store once they wake up and have to face the consequences of their choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! The angst really got to me, so I decided my boys needed to have some trials and tribulations. Enjoy the last bit of smut before we dive deeper into their history and their future together.

Nothing could compare to this feeling, Shiro was in utter heaven. The two boys had spent several hours intertwined; he had lost count of how many times the two had felt the white heat boil over in their bodies. Lance was currently passed out, his tail wrapped around his distended stomach as he purred, head on Shiro’s chest. Shiro wanted to shower, while his rut stayed dormant for a little longer, but seeing how peaceful Lance was, made it worth it to him. It diffidently wouldn’t be the last time he laid in their bed with his mate’s release cooling along his skin. He felt the pride bloom in his chest at how debauched his Omega looked, dark spots covering every inch along the column of his throat. His hips had distinct hand shaped bruises where he had grasped down controlling the way he rode him, of how he pounded him into their nest. 

“What’re you doing awake Alpha?” He mumbled out, head moving to prop up on the larger man’s chest. A subtle blissed out grin on his face.

“Just admiring how beautiful my mate is.” 

“Bullshit, you were admiring your handy work on my skin.” Lance grinned, lightly dragging a claw down Shiro’s chest. “Though I guess, I did my fair share of damage too.” He smirked, shifting to lap at the welt he left, the skin stitching back together where he dug to deep. He kissed up his chest till he was straddle over his hips again, rolling down as he kissed him, letting out a chirp as Shiro wrapped his arms back around him.

“We both look like we’ve been through a battle.” Shiro laughed, as he pulled back, his own smile brightening the room. “Though I don’t regret a moment of it all.”

“Good because from what I can tell, you got another few hours of rut haze to endure.” He teased rocking his hips. Using his tail to wrap around Shiro’s thick shaft, stroking him before lining up and dropping down on his lap, giggling at the cut off sound that escaped the Alpha’s throat.

“Fuck Lance,”

“That was the idea, big guy.” Lance chuckled, pushing both of his wrist up above his head as he rode him, pinning him under his paws. He threw his head back, a growl coming from his throat as Shiro started to thrust up on every downward roll of his hips.

“You look amazing like this.” Shiro panted, his hips stuttering as Lance started to squeeze down around him, finally freeing his hands to lean back. Shiro took his waist in his hands, moving them back and forth along his distended stomach. Roaring out as he felt his Omega clench down on his inflating knot. He couldn’t help himself as he flipped them over, slamming down, a few more thrust before he was locked inside the tight heat. 

Lance was a sobbing mess, crying out as his own orgasm ripped through his body, splashing out along his chest. Shiro sunk his teeth down in the same spot from the night prior, strengthening their mating bond. It took Lance a minute before he could mimic the action, sharp feline incisors causing the larger man to howl against his neck as they reopened the mark, piercing deeper into his scent glands.

It took almost twenty minutes before the two calmed down enough to release each other’s necks, Shiro’s knot still swollen as it locked them together. He’d growl out anytime Lance squirmed or clinched down on him, pulling back as much as his knot would allow before pushing back in to emphasize how they were combined. 

“This is the longest it’s taken your knot to go down isn’t it?” Lance asked after a while longer, having taken the time to clean and tend to Shiro’s neck. 

“Well someone’s heat scent is driving me a little crazy, forgive me for being turned on in my rut induced state.” Shiro grinned, knowing he was just trying to rile him up.

“You know I’m not complaining, never knew how good I’d looked all swollen like this.” He smiled leaning back to show off in the mirror along the opposite wall, preening as Shiro rubbed at his stomach. They looked at each other lovingly, as they stayed there.

“You do look really good like this, can’t wait to see the real thing one day.” Shiro admires, leaning forward to lay a kiss on his stomach.

“I mean, give it a few weeks and you probably will. I just hope you didn’t put a whole litter up inside. I don’t know if I’d ever come back from that.” He laughed, stopping when he feels Shiro suddenly freeze under him. up inside.

“You mean, you might really get pregnant? You’re not on birth control?” Shiro asked, face going bone white.

“I mean, why would I be? I told you Shiro, my people mate for life. I wouldn’t need birth control if I’m not sleeping with anyone but my mate.” Lance said, confused as to why he was so surprised by this.

“Why didn’t you say something Lance!” He said, suddenly moving to get up, knot finally deflating as he stood up, causing Lance to fall to the mattress.

“Shiro what the hell.” He hissed, looking in disbelief as his mate paced panicked in front of the bed.

“We’re not ready for this, hell we’re in the middle of a space war. What if Zarkon attacks and you get hurt again? What if he manages to take our cub? Fuck.” Shiro cursed, slamming his fist against the wall.

“Shiro, calm down!” Lance shouted, getting his attention. “What is your problem?” He asked, moving to touch his cheek, letting out all of his calming scent.

“My problem? Lance we can’t have a cub right now, not while we still have the Gallra to worry about. I can’t have my Omega and my cub in danger.” Shiro said, a look of frenzy on his face. 

“Takashi Shirogane.” Lance gasped, smacking the alpha to knock him out of it. “I am your Omega, but I’m also your teammate and fellow paladin. I can take care of myself; you haven’t seen the real me in action yet. You don’t know anything about what my kind can do to defend themselves or their young.” He had puffed up, tail swinging violently behind him as he spun around, grabbing some clothes before locking himself in the bathroom.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Shiro had never felt so distraught, he sat on their bed, curling into the walls of the nest as he thought about everything. He didn’t feel unjustified in being concerned about his mate, hell the idea of Lance swollen with his cub was sending jolts down his spine, but that same image, of Lance broken and bruised from the crystal explosion kept fluttering to the front of his mind. What if he’d been with cub at that time? Would they have been able to save them both? Shiro couldn’t help feeling so useless just running through endless scenarios in his head. The only thing removing him from his thoughts was the hiss of the bathroom door opening as steam rolled out.

Lance was already dressed in his under-armor suit, the black spandex material glistening with the magic embedded in its fibers as he bent down to start putting on his armor. He refused to look at Shiro, his tail still flicking in puffed out anger as he clicked each piece in place. Shiro let out a groan as he watched his mate finish and leave their room with out even a glance back at his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again my lovely readers! Seeing how many hits and kudos this has gotten as really given me more drive to keep writing, to a point where I think I know where I want this to go. Don't worry there's a long ways to go before we say good by to this pair.
> 
> As always, comments keep me going so any advice, thoughts, praise or critics are welcomed!


	5. An Angry Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance leaves Shiro to deal with his remaining rut alone, blowing off some steam,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so sorry this is a little late, worked 16 hours yesterday so I went straight to bed when I got home. I'm feverishly working to get ahead just in case something like this happens again, so I may drop another chapter later this week to make up for it!
> 
> Otherwise enjoy Lance in his native state blowing Keiths mind, and having another bonding moment where he doesn't cradle him in his arms.

Lance bounced around the training deck with grace. His Bayard snipping off every training drone that flew around him, his tail flicking to and fro as he flipped through the air, taking one of the sentries down with him, Bayard quickly changing to the Altean broadsword as he faced down the last three sentries. He raced towards them, a roar on his lips as he turned in the air, beheading all three in one swing.

“Where the hell have you been hiding this skill at?” Keith asked from across the room, shocking the omega as he stood there panting.

“How long have you been there? I didn’t even smell you come in.” Lance said shocked as he dusted himself off.

“I walked in right as your turned on level 7. I was waiting to see how badly you got your ass handed to you, never expected to see you down twenty drones and ten sentries in a matter of seconds” Keith spoke, voice even but there was a hint of amusement.

“Just cause I’m an Omega doesn’t mean I can’t handle myself mullet.” Lance spat, fur rising as he glared down the other alpha. “But I guess that’s all you alphas think we are, huh? Some pretty defenseless omega that needs to be protected between being breed?” 

“Woah, hold up? I never mentioned your secondary gender, you’ve always been able to handle yourself in battle Lance, I’ve just never seen you move like that before.” The dark hair boy said raising his hands.

“Hmph.” Lance didn’t seem impressed as he reset the training deck, setting it to level eight. “Then get ready for a show mullet boy.” He sneered, crouching in a very cat like pose, ready to strike. With a chime the ceiling opened as a swarm of drones flew down. Lance pounced on the nearest one, claws tearing it apart as his tail smacked three more out of the air, colliding with others in mini explosions in midair. His Bayard flashed, energy beams soaring around the room and twenty more drones died mid flight, making way for the sentries to start falling from the openings above them. Keith grabbed for his Bayard, stopping when he heard the growl emit from Lance, his teeth bared as he whipped around to stare at the other Palladian. 

Keith sucked in a large breath as Lance danced around the sentries, a blur of claws, teeth, energy blasts and steal as his Bayard changed back and forth. He and Shiro had been practicing together and barely managed to beat seven on their own, but Lance was making it look like a toddler’s game, a ball of blue and purple fur cutting through them like a knife through butter.

Lance continued, only stopping for a few seconds as he went through stage nine and ten. He didn’t care if Keith watched, let him see what he could do. He felt like everything was on autopilot, his senses screaming as they took in the room, the scent of burning metal, the taste of ozone and soot acidic on his tongue as the sparks and ashes fell around him. He turned looking triumphant as he took in the other alphas impressed face, the pile of discarded bodies littering the room as he climbers over them to grab the water bottle beside the other Palladian.

“Seriously Lance, have you been holding back?” Keith whispered, a look of fright hiding deep in his eyes as he looked over the lithe body walking towards him.

“I wasn’t built for a human form, your bodies don’t move like mine does, I could never push myself to my full potential with out conforming to my natural state.” He muttered matter of factly, throwing out some random facts about Dionysians being a supreme hunting race, able to shift with their environment.

“Hold up, time out.” Keith interrupts, “you can change your shape at will to benefit your environment, meaning you could become another alien or animal to aid you in a fight?” 

“Mmhm.” Lance preened, being able to show off lessening the anger burning in his chest. “Anything, you want to test it out?” He asked with a smirk, laughing at the way Keith looked at him.

“How?” Lance didn’t bother answering, moving to a unit in the wall, pulling up a display Keith had never seen before.

“Go up to the viewing deck and press the blue button. It’ll lock down the training deck and let you control the environment around me. Throw out different terrains, sentries what ever.” Lance smiled removing his armor as he loosened up, staying in only his under-armor suit. Keith shook his head before giving a nod and making his way up to the viewing station, watching as the castle cleaned up the pile of discarded robots.

“Okay, blue buttons pressed, you ready?” He asked Lance, watching as the boy nodded, crouching to see what would change. Keith took a breath and then queued up a tropical environment. The sentries were faster, clamoring over the wild growth of vines and fallen trees. Keith watched a smile break out on the boy’s face as he dove into the underbrush. Keith didn’t see him after that, but he saw as one after another, each sentry was pulled into the overgrown surroundings. The last one started to glow red, going to an extreme alert status as it scanned the are firing off behind a random tree. Keith froze as he heard the snarl, a blue feline creature soaring out from under the bush sinking its teeth into the bot before looking up at the viewing room, the robots head in between us jaws as it bit down locking eyes with Keith.

Keith cursed as he quickly changed the room, the large beast suddenly engulfed by water, the drones submerged as they surrounded him. He could have sworn the leopard like beast smiled before sinking in on itself, suddenly elongating, a bottle nose dolphin like creature darting forward to spear several of the drone on a harpoon looking snout. Keith watched in amazement as he darted around finishing each one off before converting back to his natural form, waving up at him with a shit eating grin. Keith smacked the blue button again and ran down the stairs.

“Are you kidding me?” He spat, eyes wide as he took in the taller boy. “You could do that all along and you didn’t think to tell us?” He was shocked, always impressed by the other boy’s skills with a laser but this, this was something totally different. 

“You have to understand, on my planet, Omegas, especially Primes, can’t fight. Omegas on earth aren’t treated the way they used to, but the garrison would never have allowed a Prime to be a pilot if they weren’t at least a beta.” Lance grimaced. “I wasn’t about to risk my position on the team or as the Blue Palladian.” Snarling at Keith, defending himself.

“Lance, you’re beyond capable of handling yourself, I can understand about the garrison, but with us, your pack, you’re the new trump card. Not one of us could match you now, not unless we ganged up and even then, I think you’d kick our asses.” Keith said, face contorting at that. “Speaking of which.” He stepped forward flicking Lance on the nose.

“What the fuck Keith?” Lance said eyes wide as he covered his nose.

“Next time you or Shiro go into a mating cycle, do the rest of us a favor and close your door, and preferably lock it.” He crossed his arms. “Hunk got the brunt of it, but we didn’t need to see or hear the two of you like that.” He shuddered, opening his eyes again to laugh at the distress in Lance’s face.

“I, we, the door?” Lance sputtered, trying to recall the events of them moving in before they got lost to each other. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.” He paled, his face contorting to sadness as he crumpled to the ground. 

“Hey, I was joking, I mean, sort of.” Keith said panicked not expecting him to crumple like that.

“You’re an alpha, can you tell me what the fuck I did wrong?” Lance looked up with tear filled eyes, Keith’s eyes going wide at the sudden turn. 

“I, uh, don’t know, I can try?” He shrugged moving to sit across from him, feeling a need to protect and comfort falling over him as he realizes his pack Omega needs him. “What happened Lance?

“We had passed out, my heat subsiding and Shiro’s rut calming enough for us to take a break. I woke up and saw him staring at me, so we talked.” Lance said before stopping to look at him, pleading with his eyes. “I know it’s tmi for you, but I mentioned how good I looked all swollen, looking like I was already pregnant. He mentioned how he couldn’t wait till I really was, how much he loved it.” He paused sniffling, trying to hold back a sob.

“And then what? It’s not abnormal for an alpha to find the idea of their omega with pup enticing.” Keith said confused.

“I mentioned that it was possible. We had mated, and we were both in our respective cycles, he might see me like that in a few weeks, and then he freaked out.” Lance broke down, remembering their fight.

“Wait, you told him you could have caught? Lance, you were on suppressors, wouldn’t that include birth control?”

“Dionysians mate for life, there is no reason for birth control. We catch if we’re meant to.” He said, remembering how Shiro had said the same thing.

“Lance, did you talk with him about this?” Keith asked, trying to tip toe, starting to piece together everything in his head.

“I tried, but he just went to the negatives, what if Zarkon attacked, what if I got hurt? He wouldn’t even acknowledge that I would be able to protect myself.” Lance defended, not understanding how Keith didn’t get it. The shorter boy shook his head, letting out a sigh.

“Lance, you’re cute, but you’re just as dull as Shiro is.” He let out a small chuckle. “Did Shiro tell you about Adam? Or his family?”

“I, no I don’t think so?” Lance asked confused, unsure what that had to do with anything they were going through.

“Lance, Shiro was in a serious courting before Kerberos. He and Adam were super close, but both being in the garrison, couldn’t share a rut or a heat. They had wanted to see if their scents mingled after Adam graduated. He’d told him he didn’t care that he was a Prime, he would always support him, blah blah blah, but then when Shiro found out his muscles were deteriorating from so many missions in space and not enough recovery time in decompression and anti-radiation, Adam started to freak. He made him promise he’d retire, so they’d be able to spend a life together, so when he was chosen for Kerberos, it wasn’t taken well.” Keith said, looking down. “Adam gave him an ultimatum, either him and their future together, or Kerberos. It broke Shiro that the man he loved would ask that of him, but he hoped he’d be able to make it up to him after he returned. Then when the Gallra captured them, every dream of having that family vanished.”

“Then why isn’t he happy then? This is what he would have wanted before right? Our scents match, we’re mated, we can be happy and raise a family together.”

“You’re missing the point Lance. Adam hurt him, yes, but the Gallra, no Zarkon, took every chance to achieve those dreams from him. He’s fighting so hard now because that’s the only way he can have them back. Mating you, was the best thing for him, because now he has a mate who’s strong and can fend for themselves, it eases his worry about you getting hurt, but you with child, that’s terrifying. He hasn’t seen what I just saw. How is he supposed to know your capable of protecting his child and yourself? How is he to know you’ll still be safe if something happened to him again?” Keith said, sadness in his eyes. “Shiro won’t admit it, but he isn’t the same man who fought for me, the same man I looked up to like a brother before Kerberos. His time enslaved fucked him up Lance. We always heard about PTSD from the Garrison, but he’s not the typical case, he bottles it up, he wakes from nightmares only to start training. He won’t seek help, he’ll punch his way out till there’s nothing left, but with you, he has an outlet, I see my Shiro when he looks at you now. I see the brother I lost back then.”

“Then what do I do?” Lance was crying for real now, hearing Shiro’s story from Keith breaking the damn inside of him. 

“Talk to him, let him know you love him, and then show him what you showed me. Hell, challenge him and then kick his ass.” Keith laughed, moving to stand up, offering a hand to the other boy. Lance hiccupped, before taking the outstretched hand, yelping when he was yanked into the other’s arms. Keith nuzzling him, soothing his pack Omega before stepping back, a blush on his face.

“Did you, did you just scent me?” Lance asked, eyes wide before laughing, moving to nuzzle back. “You really did need a pack Omega, didn’t you?” He chuckled, thanking him.

“Yeah, yeah I guess I, uh, we did.” Keith blushed, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Man up mullet, you’ve got one now.” Lance laughed, moving to pick up his armor. “And thanks, for the talk. I’ll talk with him.” He smiled, wiping the remaking moisture from his face.

“Good.” Keith smiled, nodding before moving to train as Lance got cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Lance is now Sad Lance. Next chapter we'll see Shiro's side of everything, trying to get it edited tonight probably. 
> 
> As always Please let me know how you feel! We're getting into the parts that im not a huge fan of since I don't usually write conflicts and angst, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel! Our boys will get through this, hopefully in one piece.


	6. Shiro's Lament and The Kittens Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro continues to mourn how Lance left him, Hunk's cooking comes to the rescue.
> 
> Then Keith knocks the final bit of sense into our favorite space dad.
> 
> Allura and Pidge cook up a minor surprise to help him when his man back, but will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a little early because I'm not sure if I can get enough service tomorrow. 
> 
> I think I have an end game for this like I said last time, so hopefully I'll have enough time to write another few chapters before I go home,

Shiro watched as Lance left, the scent of his soap completely covered by the smell of angry omega. He stayed there, until the scent dissipated, leaving only the smell of a distressed alpha behind. He sniffled; tears having dried up awhile ago as he moved about, slowly getting dressed when he heard footsteps slamming down the hallway.

“Shiro! Lance!” Hunk’s voice yelled outside the door as he came barreling into the room, eyes wide with worry as he took in the scene in front of him. “Shiro?”

He didn’t respond, only stared back as the larger man stood there awkwardly.

“Dude, I smelt distressed alpha all the way from the kitchen, what’s wrong? Where’s Lance?” Hunk asked looking around again cautiously.

“I don’t know, he left after we fought and I don’t” Shiro’s voice cracked, tears forming again as he remembered the scent filling his nose, how angry his mate had been at him.

“Whoa, sit down.” Hunk ran over catching his Alpha as he led him back to the bed.

“Hunk, what do I do? How am I supposed to be a good mate and not worry about my omega and our cubs?” Shiro asked, looking at the yellow Palladian with blury eyes. 

“What do you mean? You’re a great Alpha, you’re always making sure we’re taken care of.” Hunk cooed, confusion in his voice. “And what do you mean not worrying about your mate and cubs? Is Lance pregnant?” He was confused, most Omegas didn’t know for sure for weeks, but Lance wasn’t human, Hunk had no idea how this all worked.

“He’s not on birth control so he might be.” Shiro said as if his entire world was being flipped because of it.

“Shiro, can I ask a dumb question?” Hunk asked, thinking everything through. “Wouldn’t you be happy that your mate might be having your pups?”

“How can I be excited and want to bring cubs into the world we’re currently living in Hunk? What happens when Zarkon attacks when he’s eight months in? Or if another one of his generals blows up the crystal when Lance is around? Or one of our cubs after they’re born?” 

“Hey big guy, breath.” Hunk stopped him. “I get it, you’re scared but you forget, you’re the Pack Alpha of Voltron, were all here to help out. Lance is our Pack Omega now, not a single one of us would let anyone lay a finger on him.” 

“But what if” Shiro started.

“No more what ifs, if you keep asking yourself that you’ll only see the darkness and negatives. What if your, Uh, cubs are like Lance? He was smart enough to make a suppressor and fly to earth at a very young age. Your cubs will be a mix of him and you, they’ll be a force to be reckoned with I’m sure of it.” He smiled, pulling the larger man into a hug. Letting out a sigh of relief when Shiro seemed to hum in response, thinking it over. “Why don’t you take a break from thinking about this to hard and come help me in the kitchen? It always helps clear my head.”

***** 

Shiro had to hand it to Hunk, the man was a genius. He had him moving all over the place, grabbing random spices and items Shiro couldn’t name or describe as he threw together a meal for the pack. He had no idea how long he’d been in the kitchen with him, but by the time they were finished, he was exhausted, and his mind was clear. 

He still thought about Lance, but instead he thought about how beautiful he looked when they woke up, how it felt to fall asleep with him in his arms, or the way his tail would tickle his sides here or there. Hunk was right, he couldn’t keep asking the what if questions about the bad things with out the good too. Having another hour before dinner, he started to walk to the training deck, expecting to find Lance there, hoping he could encourage him to lay his Bayard down for a minute so they could talk. The sounds of metal clashing made him smile, he truly enjoyed training in the castle, feeling the adrenaline of slashing through the sentry bots or taking down the drones just sent his blood pumping. The thought of Lance stretching out and moving in his true form around the deck started to bring a blush to his face as he rounded the corner, opening the doors. 

Keith has just finished level five and was pushing himself to make it to six on his own, not wanting to have Lance out best him by too much when he heard the doors open. He didn’t expect to see Shiro in the training deck for several more hours after the fight with Lance, so he almost missed the drone that dive bombed him, knocking him off balance as his foster brother laughed.

“Kinda hard to train if you can’t focus on your enemy’s.” He chuckled, as Keith shut off the simulator.

“Yeah, yeah, smartass.” Keith grumbled trying to hide his smile as he reset the room, moving to use the panel Lance had shown him. “Didn’t expect to see you around here for a while after Lance told me what happened, did you guys already talk?”

“Uh, he told you?” Shiro stuttered, “No, I actually came here to find him.” 

“Ha, I told him he was just as dull as you, way to prove my point.” Keith laughed, moving to punch his shoulder. “Go find your Omega, you two have some talking to do.” 

“Do you know where he went?” Shiro asked before turning to leave, thankful for Keith’s levelheadedness. 

“I assume he went back to your room to find you.” Keith shrugged, “And Shiro.” He stopped again as Shiro turned back around. “I love you, but like I told Lance, I’d rather not see my brother sharing his rut with his mate. Lock your damned door next time after you shut it.” He glared, watching as Shiro turned beet red before darting out of the room.

***********

Lance arrived back to their room, the scent of distressed alpha assaulting his nose. He checked to make sure Shiro wasn’t there before setting up fans to air out the room, missing the smell of their mingled Prime scents. Once he was done, he sat to changing the sheets of their bed, replacing things in their nest as needed, breathing in his alpha’s lingering rut as he unwove certain sections, smiling as he remembered how it felt to be lost in his embrace. An hour or so later he had the room completely cleaned and redone, the rest of his things put away. He thought about going back out, maybe looking to see if Pidge wanted to play another level of Phantasim when he heard the door mechanism open, rolling away to reveal Shiro with his hands behind his back.

“Hey, Lance.” He said with a shy smile on his lips, Lance you smell the uncertainty rolling off of him. 

“Hey big guy.” Lance smiled moving to greet him, leaning up to press a chaste kiss on his cheek. “I’m sorry I freaked out on you without talking to you about everything.” He said, looking down as he leaned against his Alpha’s chest.

“No, I’m sorry I wasn’t more receptive; I went straight to the negatives instead of being happy to start a family with my mate.” Shiro responded, kissing along his hair, only wrapping one of his arms around him. “I talked with Pidge and Allura and got you something to apologize.” He smiled, stepping back to pull his other arm from behind his back. There was a bouquet of blue roses, forget me nots and a dark black flower that looked a lot like baby’s breath. 

“Takashi Shirogane, where’d you find these?” Lance gasped, forget me nots were always his favorite, but blue roses were incredibly rare on Earth, where they ran rampant on his home planet.

“Allura mentioned they grew a lot on your planet, and I remembered you making a mention of forget me nots awhile back when we stopped at one of the space malls, Pidge managed to make a smaller version of Green’s vine ray to grow what ever we wanted so they helped me make these.” He blushed, thinking back to Pidge’s devilish grin as they added in the little Black flower for “ascetics, Shiro, it can’t all be blue.”

“Shiro, they’re beautiful, I’ll find a vase for them and put them on our wardrobe.” He smiled, kissing him before moving to put them in a glass. He ducked into the bathroom to get some water, stopping when he found Shiro sitting on their bed, looking at his knees. “What’s wrong?”

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have a beautiful mate, I never thought I’d get this chance after we got taken on Kerberos.” Shiro grinned, moving to take him in his arms again. “I know I don’t talk about it, but I always dreamed about being a pilot, having a handsome husband to come home to, maybe a few pups,” He said wiping a tear from his eyes. “I always thought it’d be Adam, I even asked for my grandfather’s ring to give him. Now I know better, I was just waiting for my chance to meet you.”

“Shiro?” Lance asked, moving to catch a tear when he felt a hand around his wrist, a cold feeling slipping onto his ring finger. 

“Lance McClain, will you do me the honor of being my husband? Share your life with me while we raise our cubs?” He asked, another tear streaming down his face as he smiled up at him. Grey eyes shining as they reflected the light in the room, a grin on his face as he brought his hand to his lips, kissing the midnight black band on his finger.

“Takashi Shirogane, it’d be my pleasure.” Lance smiled, blinding him as he leaned in to capture his lips, tears streaming down his face as he felt his chest swell with pleasure. The two stayed like that for a while, Shiro having pulled him into his lap, their kisses staying chaste and sweet before they finally broke apart.

“I promise that no matter what, I’ll be here, you deserve a mate who stays and listens instead of freaking out in fear.”

“Shush, you are more then I deserve. You deserve an Omega who doesn’t just drop surprises like that with out talking to you first about it. Once we know for sure I can work with Coran to make some birth control and terminate if I did catch if you still don’t think we’re rea..”

“NO!” Shiro jumped. “No birth control and defiantly no talk of termination. I was a fool to think that earlier. I have a strong mate and a very caring pack, there is nothing to worry about. I want all of the cubs you’re willing to give me.” Lance smiled, pushing him back for another kiss.

“Was there a reason you were so scared earlier?” Lance risked asking, Shiro sighed.

“Obviously I don’t want to compare you to an ex, but a lot of it has to do with my family and my relationship with Adam.” Shiro said, looking away for a moment. “He was an omega, but he knew I was a Prime, said that no matter what he’d be by my side. We courted throughout our time at the garrison, and at his graduation we planned on sharing our scents for the first time, in hopes that it’d bring on my rut or his heat. He said that even if something happened, and my prime side strayed he’d stay and continue to be my mate, we’d raise our pups together as a family.” Shiro smiled sadly, trying to keep himself together.

“What went wrong?” Lance asked, letting his finger trace out a mindless pattern on his chest, surprised at how well he was taking hearing about someone else in his mate’s life.

“When Sam chose me for Kerberos, I already had simulators to combat the radiation poisoning and was taking a lot of decompression trips in hopes to slow the way it was destroying my body. The doctors said that if I went, my chances of still being able to walk on my own went down to less than five years, and the likelihood of the radiation doing irreparable damage could increase cancer chances. Adam had planned out our future, the idea that I wouldn’t be able to be there for it put a huge rift between us, but I had dreamed of this, being able to pilot in deep space, I couldn’t say no. He told me that night that if I went, he wouldn’t be there when I returned, that he couldn’t watch as I destroyed myself when I had the chance to spend a long happy life with him.”

“Shiro, I’m so sorry.” Lance started, stopping when Shiro closed his eyes.

“That’s not all, my parents had come to visit, they were brining my grandfather’s ring, his graduation was a month away, just a week before our launch. I held on to that chance, wanted it so desperately to save us. My mom took one look at me and pulled me aside, even with our suppressors she could feel the tension. I played it off, a simple lover spat, nothing to be worried about, but she didn’t buy it. When he came out, she cornered him, so he told her everything, I know he only did it in hope that she’d agree, try to talk me out of it but she spun around and laid into him. I deserved to chase my dreams, with a mate who supported me by my side. She told him he wasn’t fit to be my mate, not if that’s how he really felt. He flew off the handle, slamming the door behind him as he left, I couldn’t take it. I grabbed the ring and went after him.” He confessed, running his fingers over the ring on Lance’s finger.

Lance let him focus for a moment, it was taking a lot for him to spill his history like this, he deserved the time to tell it properly, so he waited, ran his fingers of his free hand through the white forelock on his head, nails lightly scraping along scalp, grounding him as he released a faint calming scent.

“I found him in the field where we had our first date, he was sitting under the tree sobbing. I couldn’t take seeing the man I thought of as my mate like that, so I ran over, trying to comfort him, but that’s not what he wanted. I can still hear the sound of his growl. He was angry, hurt and he blamed me. He slapped my hand away when I pulled out the ring. “If you want me, we do it now, let our scents make the choice. If we match and you still want to go, then you keep that ring, because I can’t do it knowing your putting yourself at risk, if we match and you stay, then I’ll stay by your side.” He was confident that we’d match, tearing his own cuff off to let his body react, his scent barely noticeable at first. I didn’t even have a chance to speak as he grabbed at mine.” Shiro had a tear threating to spill over as he spoke, stopping to wipe it away as he looked up.

“You weren’t a match?” Lance whispered, reading the answer in his eyes. 

“At first, I couldn’t tell, his scent was so faint, a light woody smell maybe, but when my Prime scent finally came forward, he recoiled, his face turning up in disgust as he crawled away from me. Dad found me there under that tree an hour or so later, I had sent myself into a rut removing the cuff, crying out at the image of him retreating away from me. I don’t even remember what he said, just the smell and look of disgust as he left.” He was shaking now, Lance had slid closer to him, scent marking him to help calm him down, soft chirps letting him know he was here.

“I’m here I got you.” He whispered over and over, as he continued to rub his scent along his body, stopping to kiss wherever he could.

“I love you.” Shiro rumbled back to each chirp, taking a moment. “I sucked it up, returning to my apartment to find all of his things gone. Sam offered to postpone the launch, but I insisted we stay on schedule. Everything was great when we left the atmosphere, but when we got to Kerberos, and Zarkon’s ship hovered over us, everything went back to that moment, all I could think of was that look of disgust, thankful we didn’t wait, that he left so he wouldn’t have to deal with me never coming home, every time they threw me into the ring, a little piece of that original dream died, I just knew I’d never get a chance to have the family I always wanted, not all beat up, scarred and broken like I was. I never thought I’d have that dream again until you sat down a nuzzled up with me the other day after I woke up from the pods. I felt loved again, needed again, so I chased it and found the most perfect mate in all the universe.” Shiro smiled sadly, placing a hand on the tanned cheek, wiping away a tear Lance didn’t realize he had streaming down his face. “When you mentioned you could be pregnant, I relived that moment of first being captured, but instead it was the way I held you after the crystal exploded, the way I watched you in the pod after we finally got you in, worried it was too late, or how you’d respond if I was gone, captured again, or in the pods myself. I didn’t want to risk it, but Hunk talked a little sense into me.” Lance grinned, reminding himself to thank his best friend later as he leant in for a kiss.

“I’m glad, I know I was angry when you told me. It wasn’t fair, but I assumed it was because of my status not something more personal.” Lance spoke before looking away. “On Dionysia, Omega’s are the breeding class, they don’t work hard jobs but Primes, they don’t do anything. I watched my mother struggle to raise my siblings as I grew older and I knew I didn’t want that life. I was the only omega of the pack, so I ran. Even from ancient times when my people first visited earth, they talked about how odd it was that omegas were allowed to hold positions of power and work. The concept of Spartan Prime Omegas posing as emperors and ruling was unheard of. I knew things had changed, but I wanted that opportunity, that’s why I went. When I presented as a Prime, I knew I couldn’t let the rest of the world know or my chances of being a pilot would die, being a beta was easier. Deep down I wanted to raise cubs with a mate, but I figured that could come after I proved myself. I never expected to find Blue but here we are.” Lance admitted, letting out a surprised yelp as Shiro squeezed him.

“Your status won’t change the way any of our pack looks at you. The only thing I want now is to free the universe so I can spend the rest of my life raising a castle ship worth of cubs with you.” Shiro smiled, kissing him again, deeper than before, melting into his touch as they moved together.

“Good, because I’ve always wanted a large pack of cubs.” Lance grinned, laying his head on his chest again, looking fondly at the ring on his finger, the black band spattered with tiny sapphire like crystals, blue stars in a midnight sky. Marriage was never something he thought about, being mated was all his people really worried about, but now, he never knew he’d want something so bad before.

“Allura said it was some of the remaining material from when her father created the lions, there was enough left to smelt two rings. She said she’d be more then happy to marry us whenever you wanted.” He smiled, running his metal fingers through blue locks as his human hand came up to encase Lance’s. finally feeling whole again with his mate and fiancé in his arms.

“Guess we should go tell our pack we have a wedding to plan at dinner tonight.” Lance hummed, grinning as he stretched, tail wrapping around the large man’s waist as he stole another kiss. “And see what the castle can handle in terms of little paws running around.” He giggled, preening at the rumble Shiro let out.

******** 

They walked hand in hand down the corridor, their combined scent filling the space as they continued to the dining room. Hunk had already sat out the meal he and Shiro had made, Pidge darting around the table to finish putting out place settings. Hunk looked up and smiled when he saw the two holding hands, having obviously made up.

“Glad to see my favorite Prime couple is back to being on the same page.” He smiled, as Lance came over for one of his famous hugs, noting how he scent marked him.

“Thanks to you guys.” Lance smiled, nuzzling the larger man before moving to hug Pidge.

“I see you both had that talk.” Keith chuckled as he watched Pidge try to squirm away from Lance’s hug, only to be caught in Shiro’s arms.

“Yeah, we did, which means we need to thank our pack for knocking so sense into us.” He laughed, putting him in a head lock, giving him a gentle nuggy as Allura and Coran walked in.

“Ah good to see the whole team is already here.” Coran said, moving to take his place at the table as Allura sat down, a look of excitement on her face.

“Can we eat now?” Pidge finally asked, squeezing out of Lance’s grip as they hid behind Hunk.

“Of course, Shiro and I worked really hard on this, so I hope you guys enjoy.” Hunk smiled pulling the lids off of each dish. 

“You helped make this?” Lance said surprised as he turned towards his mate.

“Don’t let Hunk make you feel like I did more then stand there and hand him the spices as asked for them.” Shiro laughed, a light blush on his face. Keith just chuckled across from them, laughing harder as he felt Shiro try to kick him under the table.

“Never thought I’d see someone domesticate Shiro, but damn Lance you did a number on my brother.”

“Shut up Keith.” Shiro chided as Lance laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“Leave mullet alone Takashi, you’re only making yourself turn redder.” He giggled.

The whole room burst into laughter, Allura covering her face to stifle her giggle. The others didn’t bother letting it be obvious as they finally started to dig in, reaching across the table to garb at the difference pieces of a fried chicken like dish as Lance dished out a green space potato dish similar to mashed potatoes on both his and Shiro’s plates.

“Allura, Pidge I wanted to thank you both for helping Takashi with the flowers, they were beautiful.” Lance finally said, after everyone had their plates filled. 

“I don’t remember much from my visit ten thousand years ago, but the one thing I do remember was the number of blue roses everywhere.” Allura smiled, eyes homing in on the black ring around his finger. “I’m glad you liked the presents he prepared for you.” 

“Presents? Did you get something else other than the flowers, Shiro?” Pidge spoke up, looking between the two as they grinned at each other.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Shiro grinned, taking Lance’s hand in his as they turned back towards the group. 

“It’s short notice, but since we’re in deep space, I think we can throw it together.” Lance spoke. “Shiro and I are planning to get married and want to do the ceremony with you guys here in the castle.”

The room erupted at that, all of them yelling over each other, who was going to be who’s best man? Where would they do it? Could Hunk make the cake?

“Hey!” Shiro and Lance shouted over the others, silencing the room as the others all turned towards them again.

“We haven’t made any plans yet, all we know is that it’s going to be a small thing, just the seven of us. So as for decorations and the like, we leave that to you guys.” Lance smiled as Pidge and Hunk looked at each other with bright eyes and Coran joined in. 

“Allura has already agreed to officiate so we have that under control, just need a location.” Shiro agreed, smiling at the way Lance puffed out at the attention. 

“Since we’re not doing anything huge, and there isn’t a lot of time, can I purpose a little training tournament instead of a bachelor’s night?” Keith grinned, looking at Lance as the two had a silent conversation, his tail quickly twitching in excitement.

“Oh, I think that’s perfect.” Lance grinned, nodding. “That is if my Alpha isn’t afraid to be beaten by his little ol’ omega?” He asked, a sly smirk on his face, tone teasing. 

“Oh? You think you can take me now? I don’t recall you ever beating me before?” Shiro responded, bristling, cocky attitude radiating at the challenge. 

“I Guess we’ll just have to see, Keith you good to take charge of that?” Lance said, a knowing smirk on his face as the other nodded.

“Sounds like a plan, I think Coran and I can have things set up in the banquet hall in a few quintants, we’ll probably be ready after we reach the corrodents Pidge gave us from your arm.” Allura smiled, “Now let’s finish out meal so we can get to planning your nuptials.”


	7. Bachelor party royale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sets up a little tournament for the Paladins, a set of challenges in honor of out two happy grooms to be. Shiro gets a big surprise and then the two enjoy a final night before swearing to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH.... My... Gods... Guys I'm an Idiot, I swear I posted this chapter like three days ago, but alas here we are. In hind site I'm glad I didn't I was falling a bit behind with not writing during my vacation. I just finished writing chapter 9, but need to go back and edit 8 and really, REALLY rework 9's first few parts.
> 
> anyways, enjoy some of our sharpshooter showing off for the space dad, and some shameless smut featuring bottom Shiro.

Lance couldn’t help staring at the ring on his finger, the way the blue stones shone against the dark expanse of the black metal. The idea of being married wasn’t a think in the Olympian system, all of the planets mated based off of attraction, arranged bonds or scent pairings, but that didn’t mean they all pledged themselves the way humans did. It filled his chest with pride, the idea of taking his mate’s name, of pledging himself to him in front of their pack while he potentially carried his cubs was overwhelming him with joy.

Shiro would look at him, shooting him a grin as they sat at their pressed together, squeezing his hand, the pack having decided on a movie night before they started their bachelor tournament that Keith had set up after two weeks of planning. Only now that they were no longer being tracked by Zarkon through the black lion, could they afford to rest. The others had all contributed to the nest that Lance built, their scents all mingling into the scents of their Pack primes, the stormy smell hanging like a weighted blanket on the room. Keith sat beside Shiro, the two having rekindled the brotherly affection they once had after the talk they had shared. Hunk who normally sat beside Lance was sitting beside the red paladin, earning a few teasing nudges from Shiro. Pidge had built a new robotic drone and was curled up at their feet with their new toy while Coran and Allura sat on the other side of Lance. 

“So, Keith, are you going to explain how this little battle royal works that you planned?” Shiro asked after the movie was done, hoping that having the whole pack would finally earn him some details.

“I guess I can.” He said grinning. “There will be a set of five trials, each of us will partake each trial on our own, the others not being able to see what’s happening while Allura and Coran monitor us. Based off of our performances we’ll be rated a rank from first to fifth. Fourth and fifth will battle, third and second will battle, then those winners will battle, who ever wins the second battle will face off with the individual who won first in a setting of their choosing, putting the first place winner at a total disadvantage to see if they have what it takes to keep that place.” 

“You put a lot of thought into this,” Shiro said suspiciously, “What will the five trials be based on then?”

“That’s easy, our guardian elements. I gave Coran some basic tenants, and then he developed them to make them fair. One will be fire, one water, one forest, one earth and one air.” Keith said proudly.

“Sounds great Keith, I can’t wait to see what challenges you and Coran came up with.” Lance smirked, so ready to wipe the floor of these challenges’ tomorrow. Shiro eyed him suspiciously again as he went between the two. 

*****

He had to admit it, Keith really did consider almost every strength and weakness of each member. The first challenge almost kicked his ass as he manuvoured the lava scape, the mix of soot and pumice stone soil making his footing extra slippery as he made it to the final checkpoint, having already disposed of the sentries and drones. Shiro was ready for the next few minutes of a break he’d get waiting on the others. His time was eight minutes and forty-five seconds, he wondered how everyone else would do.

Keith managed to get through no problem, his guardian element coming easy to him as he finished in eight minutes even, gloating at Shiro. Pidge finished in nine and fifteen, having fallen and having to re make half of the trek. Hunk did the worse out of the five, fifteen minutes and fifty-three seconds, having struggled to keep his balance. Lance on the other hand, finished in five minutes flat, shocking Shiro when he appeared through the doors, little to no ash or dirt on him. Before he could ask how, Keith pushed him through the doors of the next trial, Forest.

From there every paladin did the best in their element. Keith struggled through forest and water but breezed through air and earth. Hunk only had luck with earth, struggling through the others, Pidge, fared well, having their fair share of ups and downs. Shiro, ended up finishing with the best times out of the other four, usually falling just behind the specific guardian of that element, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t keep track of how Lance did, always getting pushed through as he came out. Before he knew it, he was sitting in a waiting room, Allura telling him how well he did, that his match would be next. He couldn’t tell what place he had gotten; he’d just have to wait and see. 

“Okay Shiro, your challenge match is up, your facing off against the individual who got third place, have fun.” Allura’s voice rang out, the doors finally opening. That meant he got second place, Keith probably knew enough about the trials, so he figured he won first, so it was surprise when he walked out only to see his foster brother waiting for him with a smirk on his face. 

“Surprised to see me?” He chuckled, laughing at the look of confusion on his brother face.

“Who got first place then? I figured you’d have known enough about them to get through easier than everyone else.” He admitted, crouching into a fighting stance, at least this would be easy, they’d fought a million times on the training deck, and never once did Keith best him. 

“I told you I made it fair, only the best paladin could figure out each trial and perform the best through all five. I wasn’t going to cheat the others of their chances.” He smirked, crouching down, waiting for his pack alpha to strike. 

“Guess I’ll find out who it is in a minute, we know how these training fights go between us.” He cracked his neck, before shifting his weight, his arm powering up as Keith’s Bayard formed in his hand, sword at the ready.

“You’re in for a treat, I promise.” Keith winked, charging forward sword clashing with the metal of Shiro’s arm as the two tangoed around each other, dancing with the others forward thrusts, before Shiro finally overpowered him, the younger boy tapping out after he’d been bested. 

Shiro preened, it felt nice to go all out against another alpha, something Shiro very rarely let himself do. He offered him a hand, pulling the younger boy back up off the ground. He was surprised by the smirk on the other’s face.

“Now go beat who ever won the first round, but promise me this, when you reach the last round, go all out, be selfish and don’t hold back on the fight or picking the most difficult scenario available, I promise it’ll be worth it.” Keith grinned, brushing himself off before moving to go up to the viewing deck before turning back around. “Seriously Shiro, don’t be afraid to let your prime out, it’ll make it even more interesting to watch you get your ass handed to you that way.” Shiro stared after him at that, why would he say that?

He didn’t get much more time to think, Pidge came out from the doors shortly after Keith left. Shiro knew he could win this one, but it would take more then brute force, Pidge was smart and quick on their feet, that dagger blade could string him up if he wasn’t careful. They grinned, sprinting forward before he had a chance to prep, slashing out, only to throw some residual dust up into his face, blinding him.

“Quick thinking Pidge,” Shiro laughed, letting his senses take over as. He heard multiple footsteps around him, obviously trying to off put him. He took a breath before he heard the whoosh of the blade being launched from behind him, jumping up, dodging it before gripping the wire, pulling them into his grasp, where he could pin them down. Seconds later they laughed, tapping out.

“Can’t blame me for playing dirty when it comes to trying to take you on Shiro.” They laughed, helping him clean his eyes out before moving to take their seat for the final round.

“Okay Shiro, my boy, what would you like to do for your final scenario?” Coran’s voice sounded out above him, he thought for a moment, thinking back to what Keith had said. The winner would either be Hunk or Lance. Keith had been hanging out with Hunk a bit more, maybe he knew the beta’s strong suits, and knew he’d be challenged by that? It just felt weird that Lance did so well the first trial, could he really have lost to Pidge in the first round? What if he won? He was a great sharpshooter, but could he handle a rough terrain?

“Coran can you shift the terrain every thirty seconds or so, between the five elemental ones we used earlier?” Shiro finally asked, giving whoever, equal chances since he would be just as evenly matched on the different terrains.

“Of course, give me a minute and then we’ll start. Your opponent will come out once I get the simulator ready.” 

He waited, watching as the room shifted between the earlier terrains, starting to morph into one, shifting around him as he let himself relax, trying to take in each difference to ground himself, looking for advantages around him. The doors opened up, a bright light blinding him as a black blur started to form, coming into focus as the doors shut, revealing Lance in his human form.

“Lance?” Shiro said aloud, pride in his chest that his mate was able to overcome all of the trials, even better than himself.

“Hey there big guy, surprised to see me?” He said teasing, standing there in just a pair of black training shorts, bare chest glistening as he breathed, chest expanding with each intake. “Didn’t expect to get bested, did you?”

“Are you kidding, I’m so proud of you! You did better than all of us regardless of the terrain.” He said honestly stepping forward as the room shifted, causing him to fall to his knees into a muddy puddle, looking back up to realize his mate was gone.

“I told you the night of our fight, you’ve yet to see what I can truly do, I just hope you can keep up enough to get the full show.” His voice rang out, seeming to come from all directions as Shiro looked around. “You say the word when you’re ready to begin Takashi.”

“Bring it kitten.” Shiro smirked, getting cocky, the idea of the chase, being able to play a game of cat and mouse getting him riled up. He crouched, waiting for the room to shift again, knowing it would reveal where his mate was hiding. A few moments later the lush jungle turned into a desert, the rocky ground giving way as he took a step, revealing Lance standing about thirty feet to his left. “Gotcha.” He grinned pouncing forward, clawing out only to catch air, falling to his face as his mate blurred out of sight.

“Oh ‘kashi, did you forget about my abilities?” He chuckled, the sound gravely as it came out of the maw of a Lion, his pelt the same blue as his Dionysian form.

“Oh, it’s on.” Shiro muttered, remembering what Keith had said. He must have known about Lance’s shapeshifting, he knew Shiro would be outmatched. He laughed to himself, letting his senses come out in full, his prime instincts taking over as he ran away from his mate, towards a rocky out cropping, grabbing hold as it became the edge of a volcanic cliff.

He scrambled over the edge, marveling as Lance leapt from out ledge to ledge, full of grace. He knew he’d need something to mess up his footing, so he slashed down with his arm, breaking away the nearest edge, causing a outflow of lava to flow over the lower area, creating a border to wide to jump over. Lance hissed out as he felt the heat, retreating for a moment, before looking up, shifting back to his native form, taking multiple steps back before running full sprint, jumping. Shiro felt fear overtake him, knowing he wouldn’t land the jump when he watched him shift again, web like fins replacing the space between his arms and body, like a flying squirrel as he floated over the hot molten rock. Shiro ran forward, hoping to meet him as he landed, setting him off balance, raising his hand to strike, only to be met with the butt end of his blaster as he blocked, letting of a shot to stun the larger man, pushing him down as the room shifted again, sweeping them down a current of cold water. 

The change gave him a chance to get away. Swimming towards the bank when he felt suckers on his ankle, an octopus tentacle having gripped his leg, pulling him down into an embrace, quickly changing to big bear like arms. The room changed again, the two on solid ground again as the wrestled. Lance had the advantage, but Shiro was able to think quick enough to break the grip, landing a hit on the bears side. Lance startled back, shifting to his native state before pouncing on his mate, crawling around him like he did that first time in the shower, all claws and strong limbs. He managed to pull him to the ground where the two flipped over and over, Shiro just managing to unlatch him when he’d find he was caught somewhere else. He let out a loud rumbling roar, throwing him to the ground, finally getting the upper hand. His mistake was gloating for a millisecond as Lance let out his own chirping growl, knocking him back to the ground where he had his claws and teeth at Shiro’s neck, centimeters from drawing blood, only holding back to signal his win. They stayed like that for a minute, Shiro tapping out after a bit, looking up with intense fondness for his mate.

The viewing deck busted open as the others all came out cheering, Keith wearing a shit eating grin as he took a picture of Lance standing proudly over the defeated alpha. Allura congratulated them all on their little game, they defiantly had more training to work on, but they had all improved. Lance beamed as he finally stood up straight, holding a hand out for his mate, who grasped it firmly pulling him down on top of him, wrapping his arms tight around his back as he kissed him.

“Come on you two, get a room.” Keith fake gagged, laughing when he got two middle fingers held up at him as they stayed together on the floor. Hunk smacked his shoulder as he laughed, stepping closer to him as the team started to settle.

*****

The boys had made their way back to their room, curling up in their nest after a long day. Lance nuzzled his way under his neck as Shiro wrapped around him, settling into a comfortable position to cuddle and take a nap.

“Did you enjoy Keith’s little game?” Lance asked sleepily after a little bit, a dopey grin on his face.

“Yeah, it was fun, even if I did get my ass beat by my mate.” He chuckled, teasing his sides as kissed the top of his head, kitten ears tickling his cheeks.

“Yeah, Keith may have planned that all from the start.” Lance laughed, letting out a soft purr as the way the larger man caressed his sides.

“Oh? So, he knew about your little quick acting abilities?” he asked, a little jealous.

“He found me on the training deck after our fight, honestly surprised me because I didn’t smell him enter but he caught me as I finished level eight, then I let him test me with the terrain simulator.” Lance giggled remembering experience. “He told me I should challenge you and kick your ass to see your reaction.” 

“Ah, so he wanted payback after all of the times I beat him.” Shiro chuckled, curling up to tease and tickle his mate.

“Takashi, stop!” He sputtered, giggling again as he squirmed in his grip, straddling his waist as he pinned the larger man’s wrist above his head. A victorious grin spreading out on his face. “Mhh, maybe we should invest in some restraints, I like the view from up here like this” Licking his lips as Shiro shuddered.

“Yeah? You want to tie me up and have your way with me, am I just a human toy for you?” He teased, thrusting his hips up, earning him a soft growl of pleasure.

“And what if you were? I bet I’d have you begging me for more, crying out for me to take your knot, to let you cum while I rode you to my hearts content.” He teased, tail tickling at his waist. “Or would you rather I lube you up with my slick and take you? Crying out while I took your virgin alpha ass?” Shiro shivered at that, never being one to submit, always needing to be dominate, but the idea sent liquid heat down his spine.

“Whatever you want, you beat me fair and square. Should I call you master?” He teased, face going red all the same. 

“Mhhm, only if I can get you a collar to wear, Papí.” Lance purred in his ear, nipping down when he felt the shiver run down him again.

“Lance, I need you to make up your mind before I decide to make you scream that for the rest of the night.” Shiro’s eyes went wide, breath hitching as Lance ground down on his lap.

“Does Papí like that?” He smirked, leaning down to nip at his neck, riling him up as he undid his belt. “Takashi, who would have known you’d be such a kinky bastard.” He purred out, tying his wrist together with the black leather.

“Only for you, koneko.” He purred the Japanese word for kitten, already feeling his knot start to throb at the idea of being at his fiancé’s whim.

“Oh, we’re having a long talk about our kinks and fetishes after this, aren’t we?” Lance giggled, moving to shred the cloth covering the skin he desperately wanted to touch, leaving tiny welts in the skin as he went, pleased with how he was laying claim to his man. 

“Defiantly, I’ve been thinking about how cute you’d look in a collar and harness for a while to be honest.” Shiro admitted as Lance slide down his body, kissing ever inch of skin as it was revealed.

“I bet you’d go crazy if I wore the collar all the time, maybe with a little heart tag on it.” Lance snickered, licking at the inside of his thigh.

“Only if the tag say’s Papí’s koneko.” He smiled, trying not to moan out as Lance got closer and closer, but never touched the hardness that was throbbing between his legs, just a shred of cloth covering his modesty. 

“We could arrange that. It would be cute to watch you blush whenever you’d catch me fiddling with the tag at diplomatic meetings.” The chuckle ran through Shiro’s spine, his cock throbbing at the image, a coy look on his face as if he didn’t realize what he was doing.

“Fuck. Next time we stop, swear to the gods we’re making that happen.” He cursed, whining out in a high pitch as Lance continued to tease him

“Patience Papí, patience yields orgasm.” Lance giggled, butchering one of his favorite sayings, and Shiro would give anything to have him touch him at this point.

“Koneko, please.” He whined, a rumble coming from deep in his chest as he started to leak, the cloth covering him falling away as his manhood bobbed in front of him.

“What do you want Papí, what can I do for you?” he teased, feather light touches down his stomach stopping right below his navel.

“Fuck me, ride me, I don’t care, just want you to touch me.” Shiro begged, voice shaky as he shivered under the stare of his fully clothed mate. 

“Then be a good boy Papí, stop squirming so I can get you nice and loose for me.” Lance grinned, stepping back to strip, making sure he kept eye contact the whole time. He laid back in front of him, giving him the perfect view of Lance’s hole, the way his paw massaged his entrance, slick starting to drip out along his digits. Shiro let out a choked sound, the scent hitting him like a tsunami, heavy with lust and desire. 

“Koneko, more please, I want to touch you, taste your slick.” He whined, the sound catching in his throat as he inhaled the scent. Lance chuckled, scoping up some of the fluid and spreading it along his shaft, moaning out at the feel, egging him on. 

“Then come have a taste, Papí.” Lance smirked, straddling his chest as he aimed his hips, thrusting against his lips. Shiro quickly took him to the hilt, licking off the shiny slick, moaning deep as he swallowed around his length. “Mhm, Papí, you’re getting me so wet.” Lance crooned, slick dripping down his thigs, gathering in a puddle on Shiro’s chest. “Should I let you suck you me off, or have you been good enough to earn your real reward?” Shiro moaned around him, bucking his hips. Lance chuckled as he let a slick covered paw down between the alpha’s legs, massaging at his entrance, earning him another moan.

Shiro sucked on him eagerly, drool slipping out down his chin as he bobbed up and down the length the best he could, suppressing his gag reflex every time Lance thrust down his throat as he pressed a finger inside of him. He had never experimented with fingering himself before but couldn’t help the strangled noise that escaped him as he hit something deep inside him.

“Ah ha, my big bad alpha is getting turned on by having a finger deep inside of him. Who would have known my Papí was such a willing bottom?” He teased, tail tickling his sides as he pressed a second finger in, the angle awkward from his position on his chest. Deciding he was ready, he pulled back, his cock popping out of Shiro’s puffy abused lips.

“Fuck me Koneko, need you.” He begged, voice choked and gravely, sending shivers down Lance’s spine. He grabbed a plug and quickly shoved it inside of himself to stop the flow of slick from making a mess as he lined up, the saliva and slick providing enough lube. Shiro’s back arched off the bed as he pressed forward, his ankles locking behind Lance’s hips, pulling him forward to till he was sheathed inside of him.

“Papí!” Their voices rang out, echoing off their walls as the two found a rhythm, Lance thrusting forward as Shiro rose up, skin slapping with each push. Shiro was a moaning mess, muttering things he couldn’t understand in what he assumed was Japanese as Lance cursed under his own breath. He could see his knot trying to flare, wanting to lock into a tight hole, unable to bring him over the edge. Lance let out a howl, thrusting forward a final time as he erupted inside of him. Panting out as Shiro cried out.

“More, please baby, want to cum, I’m so close.” Tears streamed down his face as he shook underneath of his body. He forced himself to get up, pulling out of his Alpha, taking pride in the stream of white that followed, as he removed his plug, using it to keep his seed deep inside of his mate. Shiro let out a whine as the metal tip brushed his prostate again, pushing him harder against the edge he couldn’t tip over.

“Shh, I got you Papí, you were so good for me, let me take care of you.” He cooed, leaning up to kiss at his neck as he hovered over the angry erection, letting his slick drip down the length. “Knot me Papí.” He whispered in his ear as he let the head just barely breach him, Shiro planting his feet as he thrust up, locking them together as his knot locked into place with the sharp intensity of his thrust, the two boys screaming out in ecstasy. Shiro saw white, Lance’s words breaking the damn as he flew over the edge, thrashing under him as he pulled on the belt tying his wrist together, the leather not giving to the tension. Lance rode out his orgasm, bucking with him as he kissed and sucked along his neck, leaving behind his own marks as the alpha started to settle, knot starting to slow down, the throbbing subsiding with each rope of cum he shot inside of his Omega’s womb.

“Love you Lance.” He finally choked out after his wrist were freed, wrapping his arms tight around the boy in his lap, still locked together.

“Love you more Takashi,” Lance whispered in his ear, a smile permanently stamped on his face. “Can’t wait for tomorrow, even if no one else will know right away, I’m excited to become Mr. Lance McClain-Shirogane.” He purred, chirping back to the low rumble that emanated from the others chest.

“Allura said everything is ready, just have to wait till the morning.” Shiro finally said back, shifting as he felt the plug nudge inside of him, the foreign feeling of being full causing him to fidget. Lance giggled, reaching down to nudge at it, laughing harder at the groan that slipped out of the alpha’s throat, earning him a sharp tug as he pulled his knot back, sending a shiver of pleasurable pain down his spine.

*****

Lance laid there that night in his mate’s arms, smile still on his face as he thought over the plan for the wedding. It would be a quick and simple ceremony, but Hunk had a nice dinner planned for after, and there he’d make his announcement, the little box sat on top of his dresser, right beside the flowers that Shiro had given him those few weeks ago, still alive thanks to Pidge. He couldn’t wait to kiss his husband and hand him the box, his wedding present held together with a pretty blue ribbon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them, so damn much. Please, fuel my need to write with all of the comments, truthfully I love hearing from you guys! something I'm currently working on is a Shance playlist to listen to while writing, feel free to suggest songs that make you think of our boys, I want to do a songfic after I've got everything finished with this one so hopefully I'll have something ready soon.
> 
> p.s. Next chapter will be the last of the pure joy for a while. 9 is a dozy, I've already gone through it once and made tweaks but were starting some time jumps soon and yeah... no spoilers but I cried while writing it. Lots of emotions coming post honeymoon.


	8. I do, and a bundle of joy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wakes up to an empty nest and the lingering scent of the night before. Where did Lance go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I was so scared I wasn't going to make it home tonight to be able to post this!

He woke up to an empty nest, feeling beside him only to find a fading warmth lingering behind. With a groan he shifted, letting out a loud yelp at the nudge to his prostate, forgetting about the plug from last night, still nestled between his cheeks. Shiro smiled, as a Prime Alpha, he was expected to be dominate and manly, always the power top, but Lance did things to him that made him want to roll over, exposing himself like a dog begging for belly rubs, submissive for his beautiful Omega. It took all his strength to get out of their nest, stumbling to the bathroom, shivering when the plug moved just right inside of him. The sight that greeted him in the mirror had his chest swelling instantly, red welt marks littering his chest and back, standing out against his pale white skin and faded pink scars. His mating mark was surrounded in his neck by smaller bites and hickeys. He could still smell Lance on his skin, the spot where his slick puddled on his chest cleaned off hours ago yet still pungent. He knew he’d have to get a shower, he just wished he could keep the scent of his lover on his skin, reminding him of their union later today. 

After some more time admiring himself, he finally jumped in the shower, noting the residual steam left from an earlier occupant, Lance must have showered before meeting with Allura to get ready. He smiled as he went through his shower, using Lance’s favorite scents as he scrubbed his skin and washed his hair. Wrapping himself in a large fluffy towel he dried off before securing it around his waist, moving back to the room.

“Got worried you were having cold feet, not used to you sleeping in.” Keith chuckled from where he stood in the doorway, holding a garment bag. Earning him a small growl and eye roll from the larger alpha. “Don’t you start with me; you have an Omega waiting for you to get ready mister.” He chided, laughing at the way his face changed, lips upturning as his face went red.

“I know Allura said she had some plans, didn’t expect her to kidnap my mate from me before we woke up.”

“It’ll be worth it I promise. Now will you hurry up and start getting changed? I have to go grab mine too can’t leave my brother with out his best man.” Keith was enjoying this, Shiro knew so he caved grabbing the bag from his hand as he turned to hang it behind him, muttering a thanks under his breath as the door shut behind him. He slowly undid the zipper revealing the Altean robes Allura had made for him, something about how a wedding wasn’t the same with out the suits and dresses. 

It was stunning, a deep black silk jacket robe, the tails longer then what he was used to back home, it was decorated in a beautiful white trim, the blue glow of the Voltron V standing out on the breast pocket. It was held together with little cherry blossom buttons and traditional Japanese fabric tie loops. He smiled at the lion embroidery that covered the jacket, a stark royal blue thread popping out. The pants looked to be silken monk pants, baggy around the thighs and tight around the calves and ankles, held together with the same fabric loops and buttons from the suit. Shiro started to get dressed when he realized they jacket was a vest, showing off his arms, flowing down his body, tied around his waist. He was impressed how well it fit, showing off his body structure without any fittings. He went to close the bag when he saw a blue and black braided band, he picked it up confused as to what it was for when it started to wrap itself around his human arm, twisting and twirling around his upper arm in intricate patterns before settling, pulling the whole ensemble together.

He finally finished shifting, moving to join the others, finding them in the banquet hall. Coran moving around placing finishing touches on the floral arrangements, his traditional Altean suit similar to his normal outfit, seeming to shimmer with every step. Pidge was wearing a typical Italian suit, a black and green pinstripe, with a silk green tie with little lions and Italian leather shoes. Hunk was busy messing with the placement of the cake, his traditional Samoan ie faitaga a beautiful golden yellow, the lion design standing stark in all black on his left side. Tribal tattoo’s decorating the deep brown of his skin, Shiro couldn’t tell if they were real or like his arm cuff, but he had to admire the designs that lined his arms and stood out along his chest and back. Keith was frowning at the larger man, as he was being told to shift this way or that way. Keith was wearing a mix of a traditional Japanese suit like Shiros, and what he could only guess was Gallran, the sharp purple linear designs stark against the red silk that wrapped around his body. Keith finally rolled his eyes, setting the cake where it was, pulling Hunk with him towards Shiro. 

“Allura really did an amazing job on all of our outfits, especially for someone who doesn’t really know earth cultures.” Keith smiled taking in Shiro in his suit, a knowing look on his face.

“The Princess said to be ready in three dobashes,” Coran chimed as they all started to take their places. Shiro standing at the feet of the stairs, Keith standing behind him, with Pidge beside him. Hunk stood across from them, Coran behind him. Music started to play, a theme none of them had ever heard before, an Alltean march for weddings. Allura appeared at the top of the stairs, her ceremonial dress flowing around her as she stepped to the side. Shiro felt the air knocked out of him at what he saw behind her.

Lance was wearing what looked like a silk toga, the blue material wrapped loose around his hips, a sash tied up around his left side, a purple cluster pinned to the top, keeping it all up. There was a black design lining one side, beautiful depictions of the lions and events in myths. His fur had been painted in a golden paint, intricate designs covering his body, the symbols of his people. Shiro was floored, only realizing he was starring with his mouth open when Keith elbowed him. Lance looked up at him with a goofy grin, his tail swishing excitedly as he took his place across from him, linking their left hands, crossed above their right.

“Paladins, we gather this cycle, to bind these two souls, Takashi Shirogane of Earth, Black Paladin of Voltron and Guardian Spirit of Air, and Lander “Lance” McClain of Dionysia, Blue Paladin of Voltron and Guardian Spirit of Water. Let us all bear witness to their love, as the binding links these two forever.” As she spoke the paint along Lance’s body and the metal on Shiro’s human arm began to glow, shifting as it split into two. Half traveling up their bodies, seeping into their skin, right above their hearts, as the other traveled down their arms, forming braided rings along their hands, locking them together as they shrunk, forming a ring on their ring fingers.

“I Takashi Shirogane, take you as my mate, my lover, my husband and my everything. To hold and protect you from all that wish you harm, to stand by your side when you need a pillar of strength and to give you a warm embrace in moments of need. With this ring, I bind myself to you in a testament of my love and devotion, forever more.” Shiro said with a smile, tears prickling at his eyes as he stared into Lance’s own brilliant blue eyes.

“I, Lander McClain, take you as my mate, my lover, my husband and my everything. I swear to be your protector, a firm presence in the void of ill will, to be your rock and shelter, and to push you further when uncertainty calls. With this ring, I bind myself to you in a testament of my love and devotion, forever more.” He didn’t give Allura a chance, surging forward to smash their lips together, a soft slow build as the other stood by smiling. 

*****

Lance felt his whole-body shiver in excitement, they were now a pair, mated and married in front of all of their friends. Hunk’s cake was to die for, he still didn’t understand how his best friend was able to make so many masterpieces by just grabbing a handful of ingredients from each planet they visited. He teased Shiro, poking him on the nose with some icing before leaning up to kiss it off, only to get a face full of cake. The others all died at that, he took advantage of the moment and threw some at Keith just for fun, his face was defiantly worth it, though he’d have to ask what as up with how Hunk looked at him, as if he wanted to help clean the red paladin up. They had a first dance, swaying slowly while holding each other, Lance’s head on his husband’s chest.

Now however was the present time, the others had all put a little something together for the couple. Pidge and Coran made Lance a body lotion out of Altean plants the green lion was able to regrow. Hunk made them both three trays of their favorite cookies, using the closest things he could find to represent the earth flavors. Keith and Allura had worked on some upgrades on the training deck to accommodate Shiro’s Gallran arm, giving him more of a challenge. The only thing left was a little black box, tied tightly with a blue silk ribbon.

“Who’s this one from?” Pidge asked being the first one to notice it as Lance felt himself blush.

“That one is from me to my husband.” He smiled, face turning purple with his blush, reaching out to grab it off the table before turning towards the larger man. “I know we said we didn’t need to get something for the other, but I thought you would really want this, so...” Shiro smiled as he leant down to kiss him.

“It’s okay, we already know I have to buy you that present we talked about last night.” Shiro winked, taking the black box in his hand. He pulled on one of the ends, the ribbon slipping free as he moved to open the box. His face confused by what he saw in there as he looked up at Lance, the question written all over his face.

“Dude, come on, what is it?” Keith asked impatiently after a minute, looking over his shoulder, a little “o” on his lips when he saw it.

“Is this? Are.. does this mean?” Shiro finally got out.

“Takashi, you’re going to be a father, I’m pregnant.” Lance finally smiled, nodding his head as Shiro pushed the box into Keith’s hands and embraced the other, kissing him deeply before kneeling down to caress his stomach.

“I’m going to be a dad.” He said in disbelief, kissing the small swell he couldn’t really see yet, leaning his forehead against him.

*****

The team couldn’t afford to let the head and right leg of Voltron take a week off from the rest of them, so Lance and Shiro spent their honeymoon in their room, the two lazily enjoying being cuddled up together, making love between meals that Hunk or Keith dropped off, or taking a bath with one of the bath bombs that Allura and Pidge made for Lance. Shiro could get used to it, but eventually it had to end. The first day back, the two held hands as they walked onto the bridge, Keith smiling from his place beside Hunk. Lance narrowed his eyes at their body language, remembering to ask Hunk what was going on there.

“Ah, Shiro, Lance, it’s good to see you both again, I’m glad we were able to leave you undisturbed during your betrothal week.” Allura greeted them grinning at the two, noting how Lance had a slight roundness at his stomach.

“Lance, are you already showing?” Hunk beat her to it, coming over to the omega, his hand hovering over the slight bump, silently asking permission. 

“Yeah, I’m just about eight weeks we believe.” Lance grins, lifting his shirt in invitation as the beta placed his hand on the slight pudge. “We’ve got another month before we know how many and the sex, and another three before I go into labor.” Lance smiled, as Shiro wrapped an arm around him, kissing his cheek.

“He refuses to let me pick out names till we know the sex.” He chuckles, as the others all join around them. 

“That means we need to hurry on our missions, while you two were enjoying your honeymoon, we’ve been working with the blades, fixing the plan to take down Zarkon. Right now, it’s going to take a lot to get everything set up.” Keith said, crossing his arms, he didn’t want to admit it, but he didn’t like the idea of possibly pushing the plan back so far that Lance’s due date could cause issues. 

“Then what’re we waiting on? Let’s get this party started, I’d like to have my cubs in a Zarkon free universe.” Lance smirked, moving out of his mate’s arms, to take his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at a point in this where some major time jumps are going to happen starting next chapter, which in tales possible larger chapters to skip days, weeks and even months at a time. 
> 
> Where I'm obviously diverging from cannon, I plan to follow as close to the show as I can as I move it along, adding in moments as needed, and then possibly continuing past the finale. I have an idea of how I want this to play out, but since there are five seasons worth of content to pillage through, let me know what moments you want to see featured with our boys and their little budding family


	9. The search for Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team had done it, they built the tele dove, fought Zarkon, and thought they had won. Lance's wakes up after their clash with Zarkon and realizes something isn't right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning**  
> This is a major time jump chapter, multiple jumps take place and it involves a lot of angst

The world had gone black, they had been fighting Zarkon, the tide had turned, their sword clashing with him and then, nothing. Lance woke to a buzzing in the back of his mind, something was off. Blue had just powered back on, the lions all separated, Lance could see the others, all in an unpowered state, limp and hanging in the space around them.

“Anyone hear me? Shiro?” Lance called out. Blue was pushing out her senses, Red and Yellow were the closest, and she could sense them slowly coming back online, rumbling in the back of his head to check the others. “Pidge?”

“Here, what happened?” They called back, Keith and Hunk grumbling into their own mics.

“We hit Zarkon and then, boom, the blast tore us apart, but he’s gone. We won right?” Hunk asked, sounding like he had just woken up from a 12 hour nap.

“I think so, the Gallra are retreating.” Keith grunted, Red coming back online fully as he turned to help straighten out Yellow.

“Shiro?” Lance called again, glad his pack was all right, but his mate had yet to respond, Black was still hanging limp, lifeless. Blue roared out in panic, sending a shiver down the other four’s spines, something was very, very wrong. “SHIRO!”

Lance didn’t remember undoing his harness to leave the cockpit, or even activating his helmet for space, all he knew was he was suddenly in the vacuum of space, jetting to the black lion, franticly climbing up his maw, and into the stairs to reach his mate. Allura and Coran were franticly calling for them, to see what was wrong, but Lance turned his com off. He had an Alpha to find and tend to, fearing the worst as he reached the cockpit his stomach flipping in confusion. 

It was empty.

*****  
Keith and Hunk towed Black and Blue back to the castle, unable to get Lance to leave the cockpit where he was curled up in a ball, hissing at the others as they tried to get close to him in the black lions cockpit, Shiro helmet cradled in his hands with the missing black Bayard at his feet. Blue was standing guard outside of the Black lion’s hanger, her eyes glowing angrily at anyone who entered the hanger.

“Is it normal for a lion to stay sentient without their paladin?” Pidge asked Allura after the first night, Hunk having the most luck getting close to Lance, calling out to the Omega as he placed a tray of food on the ground beside him.

“I’ve never seen it before during my father’s time as a paladin, but there is a lot we still don’t know about them, they have a mind of their own, powers we’ve yet to uncover. It’s possible that Lance’s bond with Blue is strong enough to warrant her protection in his current state.” She said sadly, looking up as Hunk returned from his trip to the mentioned Omega.

“It’s like he’s frozen, his eyes aren’t moving, his breath his very slow, almost like his gone catatonic.” Hunk relayed to the pack, his eyes water as Keith came over and wrapped his arms around the larger man.

“We need to give him a bit more space, his Alpha is missing, OUR Alpha is missing. We owe it to him to start searching immediately. Allura, is there any way to track his armor?” Keith asked, a grim look on his face, taking charge as the second in command. 

“I can try, but I’m not sure. Coran, can you help me on the deck? The rest of you, go to your lions and try to deepen your bonds, see if you can tap into anything that will help.” She said while still looking up at the blue lion, their eyes seeming to be locked on each other.

****

Keith had been right, Lance needed space, Black wouldn’t respond to him, but eventually, he recharged enough to power on. Lance could feel a slight grumble, The Lion was not happy with another paladin in his cockpit but gave a pitiful whine when it recognized Lance. Blue made a chirping noise and nuzzled Black, waking Lance from his mourning trance.

“We will find him; I refuse to let them keep him from me and our sons.” He declared. Black giving a sad grumble in replay as he walked out of the lion, looking up at Blue, a strange sense of pride and sadness rolling off her, not for his missing mate, but for him.

He didn’t take the time to ponder it, sending her back to her hanger as he walked straight to the bridge, interrupting a pack meeting, Keith red faced as he angrily shouted about not being able to do this without everyone’s full effort.

“Calm down.” Lance said, a powerful ripple ripping through the room at his command, shocking the others as the all turned towards him, their bodies feeling lighter, the anger in the room dissipating. “What’s happening.”

“We’re discussing the lack of progress on finding Shiro, we’ve been trying every option for the last two days while you were still with Black.” Keith responded; eyes wide at how calm his demeanor suddenly was. 

“We won’t be able to find him, not the normal way at least. He’s gone, I can’t feel him, it’s as if he just doesn’t exist, but at the same time, I can feel that our bond is still there, meaning his is alive, just somewhere we can’t sense him. The Lions and all of our scanners aren’t going to do anything, we need to return to our earlier mission, free as many occupied planets, and destroy any Gallara fleets that try to stop us, they’ll lead us to him.” He said before turning to the center of the room, bringing up the large map, all of the Gallran occupied planets popping up.

“Um, Lance, how are we going to do that with out Voltron?” Hunk asked, tip toeing around his current dominate aura that was rolling off in waves. 

“We won’t need Voltron, without Zarkon they’ll be to unorganized to fight back. We split up, Keith, you go contact the Blades, make sure they’re all right and let them know what we’re doing. If they can spare the men, we should each take a battalion. They can act as ground support while we free the planets, earning support by being a focal point as a Gallran rebellion to the locals.” Lance said, pointing to four planets to mark as their first targets. Coran coming over to place his hand on the boy’s shoulder, concern on his face, earning a harsh warning hiss from the Dionysian.

“Lance, my boy, we should examine you in the med bay first, you’re not acting like yourself, I want to make sure the cubs are doing alright with the current amount of stress and mourning you’ve just been through, then you can start your mission.” He whispered, soothing the younger man as he let his hand pet down the back of his neck.

“Fine.” Lance finally said, fur rustling as it settled, standing on edge this whole time. Following the orange haired man as the others all looked at each other, silently asking what just happened as Allura sighed.

“Dionysian’s, they mate for life, when they’re mate is either missing or passes, they go into a mourning state like what we saw earlier, searching out with their souls for their missing half. Lance is displaying signs of both outcomes, what he said about Shiro being alive, but not existing, it is pulling him apart.” She sighed.

“What about that command and power he just used, what was that?” Keith asked, still feeling its effect as he looked around, noticing the others seemed to be in a similar state.

“I’m not sure, I’ve only seen that kind of power and tone used by royals from the Olympian system, but he never mentioned being a prince.” Allura said, looking at the door the boy had left.

****

The Twins were fine, Lance breathed out a sigh of relief before returning to the bridge, Coran had kept him away long enough for his nerves to subside, his body tired from spending two days kneeling on the floor in Blacks cockpit. He had Shiro’s helmet sitting beside the collar they had gotten, Lance’s tag face down on the nightstand by his nest, the other man’s scent still lingering in the fabric. He knew he would break down into tears as soon as he got back to their suite, remembering when they found out that they were having twin boys. Shiro had picked him up and spun him around, already throwing out name options, Lance laughing as he teased about Takashi Jr. being one of them. They had spent the rest of that night curled up in each other’s arms, letting Shiro’s knot deflate. Lance had surprised him with the collar that night, “Papi’s Koneko” engraved in silver on the Black heart tag, a bright blue alien leather band. They had been happy, in love, and now, he was lost and alone. Lance wanted to put the collar on and curl up in his nest, to feel that sense of belonging to his Alpha that he desperately craved, but right now he needed to be strong. He was the pack Omega, the one to keep the pack together, to soothe and heal, so that’s what he would do. With a single deep breath, he stepped through the door, ready to liberate as many planets as it took to get the Gallra to slip up, to mention Shiro, to give him a lead to rescue and take revenge on whoever stole his mate from him.

*****

*One Month Later*

They had freed countless planets; the coalition having grown tenfold at this point. Lance had been the one to spearhead everything. He had tried spending as much time as possible going after every gallran lead he could find, but all he found was another fleet, another wave of fighters that never lead him to his goal, to his Alpha. The twins had started to make their selves known, the bump along his middle now very evident, now four months along, only two before his due date. Every sonogram had been printed and plastered along the wall beside the photos of him and Shiro, laying out the months the man had missed, wanting him to be able to live those moments when he came back.

Hunk had made the mistake of asking what would happen if he didn’t. If he was gone. Keith had swung around so fast, scaring his boyfriend, the two having been courting now for a few weeks, finally out to the team. Before he could even snap on the beta, Lance had let out a growl that made the one in Keith’s throat seem like a puny meow. 

“Shiro is alive. Shiro will be coming back. Is that clear?” He said, the tone menacing as he glared down at his best friend, hand held tight around the tag hanging from his neck. Keith went from offense to defense, standing in front of his boyfriend, trying to protect him from the apparent feral omega. 

Everything had been going “fine” in terms of normalcy besides that one moment, Lance wasn’t as peppy and happy as he normally was, more serious and focused. Keith ended up being the one to break first, surprisingly. The team was having a dinner party with new members of the coalition, Hunk having made an impressive spread for the new leaders. None of them had seen all five lions, only one or two at a time, and wanted to have Voltron greet their people, to spread hope as they fought against their previous overlords.

“We can’t form Voltron, ok? Voltron is gone, Shiro is gone, or has everyone forgotten about that?” He shouted, standing up as the whole room went silent, Lance freezing.

Kolivan and Allura tried to save face, but after the next outburst about telling their people to fight for themselves, well the dinner was officially over. Keith stormed off as the others all looked at their pack Omega, his face closed off and unreadable.

Lance, buddy?” Hunk asked, knowing his boyfriend had to have struck a chord, gasping when the boy stood suddenly.

“I’ll talk with him, he has a point, we can’t form Voltron currently.” He said, following after him, leaving the others to all think that over in confusion.

*****. 

“Lance, I’m sorry, I know it was out of bounds but…” Keith started as he heard the doors open behind him in Blacks hangar, the Lion in a heap on the ground.

“Keith, don’t, you’re right.” He said, stepping up beside the shorter boy. “Shiro would be upset if he saw the way we’re scrambling to handle ourselves. You know as well as I do, he not replaceable, but the black paladin on the other hand, is. Shiro may come back and take his place back, or may step down, but that’s not our decision.” Keith stared at him shocked as he took in the omega’s words.

“Lance, are you sure?” Keith and Allura said at the same time, the others entering behind them.

“The universe needs a symbol of hope to follow again, Voltron is that symbol.” Lance nodded. “Keith, you’re the one Shiro chose to be his successor if something happened after his run in with Haggar, he told me one night after we mated, how he wanted me to act and what not, knowing I would have none of it, but on this I agree. You’re the only other person here who has ever gotten the Black lion to respond to you. Like it or not, but you’re the one meant to take the mantle of his paladin next.”

The others were all silent, looking at the two boys as Keith stood there with tears in his eyes, anger, sadness, doubt, and a mix of other emotions all boiling under the surface, not daring to let the damn break. That is until he felt arms around him, the omega wrapping him in an embrace, a little awkward with his pregnant belly between them, scenting him. The tears started falling as he sobbed into the omegas shoulder, feeling a tail wrap him tight as he soothed him through it, the others joining in on the hug.

Many dobashes later, Keith stood in front of the Black lions chair, sitting down with a deep breath as he wrapped his hands around the controls, muttering under his breath as they lit up, the Lion coming back online as it felt the connection of a paladin worthy to pilot him. It took him another dobash or two before he stepped out of the lion, Black bowing to let his paladin out.

“I wish it were on better circumstances, but you truly are worthy to pilot the Black Lion Keith, and to be the leader of Voltron.” Allura announced as the others all smiled at him, some proud, others sad. 

“Who’ll pilot the Red Lion now?” Keith brought up, bringing up a pivotal question. Lance felt himself tingle, at the mention of the Lion, Blue giving him a nudge that he couldn’t read in the back of his mind, a sad purr in his mind.

Allura tried, she was in there for a varga trying to beg the beast to let her follow in her father’s footsteps, to be a beacon for the universe, but the lion didn’t respond. The search was interrupted as one of the planets they had recently freed sent a SOS beacon, Gallra forces having returned to take back what they had lost. Hunk and Pidge ran to their Lions, quickly ready to take off, where Keith needed a bit of a reminder that Black had chosen him, heading to his hangar with a bit of reluctance. Lance was the first to reach his lion’s hangar, but didn’t leave with the others, instead sitting outside of her force field, head hung low in annoyance and sadness at being shut out after everything.

“Lance, where are you?” Keith cut in over his com, voice uncertain, needing the omega’s help to accept his new role, feeling like he was stepping into shoes way too big for him to fill. 

“Blue’s shut me out, Keith, have faith in yourself, I’ll be there as soon as I can get through to her.” He chimed in, not letting them hear the tears that were threatening to spill. It was another dobash before Allura found him kneeling on the ground, almost curled up on himself in tears, a battle he finally lost.

“Lance?” She called to him, kneeling beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

“Am I no longer fit to pilot?” He sobbed out, old insecurities coming to the forefront of his mind as he looked up at the lion who had helped keep him calm, to sooth over old wounds now giving him a literal cold shoulder. “I fought harder than anyone to prove myself, that an Omega is worthy, am in still not good enough, not able to save and find my mate? Not able to keep my pack from worrying and panicking? A good omega would have calmed Keith before he even had that little outburst.” He opened the damn, confessing all his supposed sins out to the princess, who had to grip his shoulder hard to shake him out of it.

“Lance, you are not unfit, if anything you are more then worthy.” She said, smiling at him, trying to give him a bit of her strength in that moment.

“Then why Allura? After everything why would Blue shut me out?” He asked, whipping at his tears, suddenly feeling a new presence in his mind, as a roar echoed through the castle, Allura’s smile growing wider.

“Because you have outgrown her, The Red Lion needs a paladin confident and selfless, one willing to acknowledge when someone else is a better leader then them self. When you accepted and gave Keith the courage to accept Black, you earned the respect of Red. You started using your instincts, your emotions that connected you with Blue turned into a fire to fuel them, leading you to your new Lion.” As she said it, Blues eyes flickered, lights glowing bright as she breathed out, a cold mist filling the room, a silent goodbye in the purr that filled the room as Lance felt his eyes fill with different tears now.

“Thank you, I love you Blue, through everything, you’ve always been my rock, I’ll keep doing you proud.” He said after swallowing a sob that threated to leave his throat. Giving her one last long look before running to Red’s hangar, the Lion a firmer prescience in his mind, fueling him as he ran, a fire of determination relite inside.

*****

“I don’t know how much longer we can survive this on our own?” Pidge shouted, after dodging a blast from the ion cannon on Lotor’s ship, the son of Zarkon having ambushed them, the attack on the planet a trap to lure them out.

“You won’t have too.” Lance said, shouting in his com as he flew through a dozen plus fighters with his jaw blade. Adrenalin pumping at the thrill and speed Red had, darting to and fro to take out more fighters. 

“Good to see you Lance.” Keith smiled, the action evident in his voice, confidence returning as he took back control of the battle, Lotor’s ship now shooting after the castle, Coran having offered support, now taking damage. The others all rallied around, trying to clear a path to attack the ship and protect the castle. “We need Voltron, but we’re down a lion!” Keith shouted in frustration, taking out another fighter.

“Not anymore!” Allura shouted, flying up to them in Blue, the Lion roaring out as she stopped in the middle of them all, a round of cheers as they all congratulated her. They all formed up, quickly transforming, forming the sword to swipe through the nearest wave of fighters, only to have the remaining fleet and main ship to retreat.

*****

They all meet back up at the bridge, Pidge and hunk crowding Allura to gush about her being a paladin, Keith standing back smiling as Lance stepped up behind him, a hand reaching up to his shoulder, and a gentle squeeze.

“Shiro would be proud, you did good Keith.” He smiled, accepting the hug that the other boy wrapped him in as the stood there for a moment. 

“We won’t stop looking Lance.” 

“Never thought we would.” He nodded before holding out the black Bayard that he’d been keeping in his room. “I’ve taken this with me on every mission, in hopes I’d be able to hand it to him when we found him, but its yours now. The pack needs an alpha to keep balance, and you’re living up to the dreams he had for you.” He smiled with a tear in his eye, fighting back the sob in his chest as Keith embraced him again, scent glands rubbing against his to scent mark and calm him.

“I put a tracker on Lotor’s ship, I figured we could use the information to inform the blades, but maybe it’ll help lead us to Shiro?” Pidge spoke up, earning the attention of everyone as Lance, whipped around. 

“Let’s get cleaned up, give Coran the coordinates as they come in. Once we’re set, we’ll worm hole and try to get the upper hand.” Allura spoke up patting them on the shoulder as she walked back towards the hangars. Lance followed behind her, patting Keith one more time as the new black paladin handed him the Red Bayard. 

“So, you and Blue huh?” Lance smiled as he walked into the familiar hangar, taking in the princess in her Pink armor. 

“As soon as you left, she lowered he forcefield, it took me a moment before I felt her in my mind.” She smiled, a blush on her face.

“You did well out there, and you look good in the armor, wasn’t what I expected but I like the Pink.” Lance said moving to place a hand on Blue’s paw.

“On Alltea we’d wear it to honor the fallen, I wear it to honor the Paladins of old, and Shiro, until we find him.” She quickly added on, moving to stand beside him.

“I can feel him, I know his still alive out there, it’s like he’s here, in the castle, yet out on the edge of space all at the same time.” Lance said sadly, hand around the tag at his collarbone, the thin black chain he decided to wear in public holding a similar tag to his collar. “I want Ryuji and Drayce to be born with their father in the room, I want him to be the first to hold them.” 

“And we will do everything to make that happen Lance, we can’t have our little dragon brothers running around with out both parents to chase them.” She poked, making him laugh, remembering how Keith was the first to pick up on the origin meaning of both names, laughing at how they would make Lance’s stomach rumble with a roaring sound when they were hungry, finding the meaning ironic. 

“I thought aunt Allura was going to do the chasing for us?” He giggled at the panicked look on her face, pulling her in for a hug. “Thank you Allura, for earlier, for what you said. I know I’ve come a long way, but sometimes the doubt is still there, Blue shutting me out messed with me, even if it was for my own good, my past didn’t let me jump to that first.”

“You don’t need to thank me, we all know it, the Lion’s know it too. You are more the qualified to be a paladin Lance. You are the Pack Omega of Voltron, the sharpshooter and most sociable, and diplomatic out of all of use, besides maybe me, and now the right hand. This team relies of you more then you know, you should have seen the way Keith was flying before you joined them out there.” She laughed, letting herself stay wrapped in the omega’s arms, letting him scent mark her, even if she didn’t have a secondary gender like humans did.

“Everyone else is ready. Lance? Allura?” Keith spoke over the com, separating the two as they smiled.

“We’re good, meet on the bridge in five dobashes.” Lance spoke, laughing as he could almost hear Keith’s nod before the static cut off. “This is yours now, it’ll take some getting used to in terms of flying her, but Blue won’t let you flounder to much.” Lance smiled one more time handing her the Blue Bayard.

The others we’re waiting as the two walked onto the bridge, Keith looking lost in thought as Lance walked over and laid his hand on his shoulder. The shorter boy turned, giving him a confused look before his body straighten, a smile now on his face.

“The tracker shows them heading away from Gallra central command, so we can only assume Lotor either has his own base or isn’t entirely welcome home right now.” Keith said.

“Hmm, that’s the opposite or what we want.” Lance pondered, “Lets follow a decent distance behind so they can’t track us and see what they’re up to. There may be another base or outpost that they’re guarding, it might be where they’re keeping Shiro.” The others all nodded, heading to their command chairs, Lance feeling a bit odd in taking Keith’s old chair. Red roared in his mind, causing him to chuckle. Blue had always been motherly, loving, but Red, he was the father figure, a harsh smack as he was told to not be stupid, this was his. “Yeah, yeah, calm down hot head.” He muttered under his breath, appreciating the new source of strength he felt bubbling up through his connection with the lion. A new rock to stand on and keep him focused on finding the father of his cubs, and love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm going to admit that next weeks chapter may be delayed, I wrote this one two weeks ago and haven't had much of a chance to work on chapter 10 yet, I'm hoping I'll have it done this weekend but I'm not sure if I'll have the time between my jobs and doing some reworking in the house 
> 
> Like always, let me know what you think, I'd love to hear where you think the story is going or any ideas you may have.


	10. A lion, A Leopard and two cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is hours away from going into labor when the ship lurches into a worm hole. Where could they be going? He's in no shape to fight and they still haven't found Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I'm so sorry things have gotten out of hand and I missed the last two uploads. Things have gotten so crazy and out of control I've had no time to write. 
> 
> I'll be honest in saying next weeks may be late as well, October is my normal busy month, so with everything already crazy, I may be in over drive for a while. I promise I'm still dedicated to this Fic, even though there are others trying to crawl their way onto paper. This work will be finished before I start something different that I swear!

***** one month and 28 days later *****

Lance groaned as he felt his back sing out in pain, he was only days away from his due date, and at this rate these cubs could come any second. He was on mandatory, unless otherwise needed, bed rest, a cot heavily padded to his liking, his new home for the week until the boys came. He was laying down fine, when suddenly the ship lurched forward, as if they were wormholing somewhere. His curiosity got the best of him as he slowly made his way out of the cot, giving way to his current aching back. It took him several dobashes to reach the bridge, huffing as he felt Red screaming at him to go back. He leaned heavily against the door when he looked up, everyone turning to look at him, a mix of teary eyes and disbelief, all except Keith who wasn’t there.

“Lance, what’re you doing up?” Coran came over to motherhen him, earning a smack of his tail. 

“I felt the worm hole jump, what happened?” He asked shooing Coran away as he tried to push him back out the door as something caught his attention. The Black Lion was heading back to the castle, a gallra fighter held gingerly in his maw. 

“Lance?” Hunk stood up and rushed over to him as his face went white.

“Is that?” Lance said, knowing the answer, he could feel it, feel him. Shiro, his mate, his husband. They found him.

*****

They all screamed at him after that, changing into a leopard form to run down to Black’s hangar, body screaming for rest as he pushed past it, changing back only when he got to his destination as Black landed down in front of him, laying the fighter at his feet. He felt all the air in his lungs whoosh out as the panel raised, a strange uniformed man standing from the cockpit as he undid his helmet, gasping for breath as long hair came tumbling out. Shiro had a beard, long tangled hair, and looked about twenty pounds underweight, but he was here. He looked up, eyes locking with Lance’s and it was over. Lance collapsed in a pile of tears on the floor as the other man cried out, racing over with a second wind to pull him into his arms. The two crumpled down together, crying together as Shiro peppered him with kisses.

“Uh, guys, not meaning to rush the happy reunion.” Keith said, voice high strung. “but why is there a puddle on the ground?” Everyone stopped and looked down, a large purple tinted puddle surrounded the boys. 

“Lance’s water just broke.” Pidge stated a look of concern and panic on their face. Shiro didn’t hesitate, scooping him up, even in his exhausted state and ran to the med bay, setting him down on the cot. Coran was right behind them, pulling various instruments out to make sure everything was still good, and that Lance wasn’t in any pain.

“What can I do?” Shiro asked, looking just as concerned, Lance’s hand cupping his face.

“Go get cleaned up, it was only my water, it’ll be several hours before the twins are ready to make their appearance, go get a shower and something to eat, then when you come back, we’ll see what Drayce and Ryuji are doing.” He smiles, kissing him. “Coran will make sure I’m good till you come back, and I’ll send him to get you if something happens earlier then expected. 

Keith ended up having to drag him away, Shiro fought tooth and nail not wanting to leave his mates side, after being away for so long his missed everything, missed how large Lance got, the way the cubs would have kicked and kept them up. Shiro was thrust into the shower stall, as Keith cursed him.

“Swear to god, I will turn the water on with you dressed, get out of your head knotbrain.” He muttered, leaving for a second in case the uniform was tossed over the stall. Seconds later, said uniform was gently thrown out of the door, a huff from the alpha as he collected the clothes and put them in the hamper. “There’s a towel waiting for you out here, I’ll have Hunk bring some food when you get out so you can get back to Lance faster.” 

“Thanks Keith.” He muttered, as he started the shower, grabbing Lance’s shampoo and conditioner, the smell bringing back all of the memories before he was captured. His favorite scents filling his nose again as he scrubbed at the layers of grim and dirt along his hair and skin. It wasn’t long before he was ready to step out, moving to the mirror to look at his self. The man that stared back at him looked almost ill, thinner than he should be, and in need of a trim, but he could see the light in his own eyes, he was home. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hunk walked into the room with a tray of steaming hot food, enough to feed all of them, knowing Shiro hadn’t eaten for gods know how long. He had just come out of the bathroom, his hair finally cut, his usual style of long on top with an undercut, just a tad longer than normal on the sides. Hunk smiled as he took in the Alpha’s appearance, looking more like himself then when he had first come out of the fighter.

“It’s good to see you looking like yourself, Alpha.” He spoke setting the tray in front of the larger man.

“Thanks Hunk, its uh, it’s good to feel like myself again, I missed my mate and our pack.” He said blushing as he realized he had already inhaled a whole serving before he even bothered answering the beta.

“Eat, you’ll need your strength, if the twins act anything like they have the past week or two, I doubt you’ll be getting a lot of sleep.” He chuckled, leaving the alpha to finish his meal.

It had been almost three months, he missed three whole months of the pregnancy, missed how they had started to kick and keep his omega up all night. Now he was missing the worst of the labor pains, the random contractions. Shiro swallowed his pride and inhaled the food in front of him as fast as possible.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lance felt miserable, his omega split in two between wanting to hunt down his mate and scent him after three long months and wanting to stay still to keep their cubs safe. In the end, the only reason he was still in the med bay were the sedatives Coran had given him, keeping his body relaxed as his muscles spasmed in preparation of the twin’s birth. Coran hadn’t stopped running back and forth between the machines around him and his bedside, poking and prodding him with a frown on his face.

“Coran, can you slow down, your stressing me out.” Lance tries to smirk, instead flinching as the door opens, Coran freezing as he realized he pinched the boy by accident. 

“Lance what’s wrong, you look stressed?” Shiro rushed over to his side, now looking himself again. 

“I’m fine babe, the twins are just being stubborn like their father.” He says, purring as he leans into Shiro’s hand as he reaches to move the hair out of his face. “can you come up and hold me?” he finally asked.

“Of course, my love,” Shiro grinned, scooting up to get behind him, wrapping his arms around him as he found his place on the bed, kissing along his neck. “How are you feeling, truthfully?”

“I’m fine, the boys aren’t doing anything crazy right now, to be honest I’m just glad to have a moment to snuggle with my alpha.” Lance said nuzzling back into his chest. “I missed you so much, I’m so glad you came back to me.” He said sleepily, scenting along his neck a bit.

“Me too kitten, I missed you so much, all I could think about was getting home to my husband and our cubs.” Shiro said, kissing his hair as the omega started to drift off while he could before his labor fully hit and the twins decided to come into the world.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Lance got about an hour nap before the contractions started to happen. Shiro quickly moving to sit beside his mate and hold his hand through the worst of it. Coran running around again to help as Lance was finally able to push, shifting from his natural form to that of a large leopard, the form easier to push the twins out into the world. About three hours later, Shiro felt like his hand might break, Lances human hand having crushed it enough but his claws now digging in deeper, as he pushed again, the first cry being heard as Shiro’s eyes go wide.

The next fifteen minutes flew by for Shiro, Coran handing the first baby to Allura to clean up while he helps Lance through pushing out their second son. His heart soaring as he heard the second set of little lungs crying out. They were both a soft pale blue color, Ryuji, the first born, had dark jet-black hair like his father and piercing grey eyes, where Drayce, the second born, had the purplish tented hair like his papa and brilliant blue eyes. Allura handed Drayce to Shiro while Lance was busy cooing over Ryuji, both having gone shirtless to imprint faster on the tiny cubs.

“They’re so small.” Hunk squealed, clutching onto Keith’s hand, the Black paladin rolling his eyes, though he did hold onto the larger man a little tighter. 

“Don’t let them fool you, they’ll be little monsters in a day or so.” Lance chuckled, teasing the boys with his tail, little clawed hands reaching up with grabbing motions.

“How long will they be like this? DO they shift naturally or do they need to learn it?” Pidge asked, looking over the twin’s charts around Coran’s body.

“Dionysians learn to shift early in their development, they’ll start probably around week four or so, though they shouldn’t be able to keep any form for too long. We’ll have to see how being half human changes that.” Coran pipes up, swatting Pidge away.

“I appreciate all of you being here and showing us your support, but would you mind if I had a few moments alone with my husband and cubs?” Lance asked, smiling up at the others apologetically as the others all nodded.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked after a moment, petting through his hair as they sat in silence looking down at their boys.

“I, I just…” Lance looked up, teary eyes filled with love as he kissed his mate. “I imagined this day so many times in my life. Growing up, well let’s just say there was a reason I left my home planet so early. I always pictured this moment being awful, something forced, but being with you, marrying you, that all changed.” He said crying, sniffling as Shiro wiped at a tear. 

“I’m here, I’ve got you kitten.” Shiro cooed, kissing his forehead as Ryuji mimicked the sound, coming out like a whispered croak, causing them both to laugh.

“I can’t even tell you how much better this is then what I imagined. I have two beautiful healthy cubs, and my sweet sexy husband back, I feel like I have everything I could ever want for a million lifetimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super long, but I need to get the birth out of the way to lead into where I plan to take it from here. There will be some massive divergence and time skips coming up, so the story arc may get a little bumpy with Lotor coming into the picture and everything.
> 
> Please if you like what you've read, please please please leave a comment and Kudo. I could really use the inspiration to get through this next month and actually get you guys the updates I have planned!

**Author's Note:**

> no smut yet, but I promise its in the next chapter, along with Lance's other secret. How will Shiro respond?


End file.
